Labyrinth II
by Shella LaRoche
Summary: Sarah ist in einer Albtraumwelt gefangen, aus der nicht nicht erwachen kann. Toby wacht über sie und hofft verzweifelt auf Hilfe. Komplett.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Labyrinth und die Personen gehören mir nicht, ich verdiene kein Geld damit, ich spiele nur gerne mit ihnen.

Labyrinth II

Ein leises Weinen durchdrang die Stille. Im Zwielicht des abgedunkelten Zimmers saß ein kleiner, fünfjähriger Junge auf einem Hocker vor dem Bett seiner großen Schwester.

Er schaute immer wieder auf ihr Gesicht. Seit Tagen schon hoffte er, dass sie bald erwachen würde, aber ihre Augen öffneten sich nicht.

Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her, ihre Hände krallten sich in die Decken. Immer wieder hoben sich langsam, wie unter einer zentnerschweren Last, ihre feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen, doch die bleiernen Lider verhinderten das Erwachen. Toby nahm sanft ihre Hand in seine und regte sich nicht.

In der dunkelsten Ecke dieses Zimmers stand der ehemalige Schmuck des Raumes: eine alte Frisierkommode. Auf ihr standen zwei oder drei Puppen und, von hölzernen Stützen getragen, Sarahs alte Märchenbücher.

Im Schatten wisperte und raunte es unruhig. Jenseits des Spiegels und für Toby unsichtbar, stand ein mit Zwerg und unterhielt sich leise mit einem höfisch gekleideten Fuchs:

„Dies ist nun schon die zehnte Nacht und sie kann und kann nicht aufwachen." „Habt ihr denn noch nicht versucht, sie zu wecken?" fragte Sir Didymus in gewohnter Lautstärke. Ein eindringliches „PSSST!" von Hoggle brachte ihn rasch zum Schweigen- doch natürlich hatte Toby, der auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels saß, sie nicht gehört.

Der Zwerg seufzte und ließ seine Schultern hängen. „Natürlich habe ich es schon versucht! Jedes Mal wenn der Kleine, oder wer sonst immer bei ihr wachte, eingeschlafen war. Ich befürchte, dass wir nicht mehr real genug für sie sind. In all den Jahren hat sie immer weniger an uns gedacht, nur..."-„Nur was?" bohrte Sir Didymus. „Ach, nichts!" schnaufte Hoggle unwirsch. „Jedenfalls haben weder wir, noch die auf der anderen Seite die Macht, sie zu wecken." Und wieder schauten sie hinaus in die andere Welt jenseits des Spiegels: zu der jungen Frau, die im Zwielicht des Zimmers mit ihren dunklen Träumen focht.

Stunden später kehrten Hoggle und Sir Didymus müde und trübselig zu ihren Freunden in die Taverne der Koboldstadt zurück, um Bericht zu erstatten.

„Tja, und so steht es nun um Sarah", erklärte Hoggle den um ihn versammelten Kobolden. Ein haariger Koloss kratzte sich am Schopf zwischen den Hörnern. „Sarah und Ludo Freunde! Müssen Sarah helfen!" sagte er entschieden.

Der Fuchs zuckte mit den Schultern und trat auf ihn zu. „Aber wie? Wir alle haben versucht sie zu wecken, doch nicht einem von uns ist es gelungen." Traurig brachte es Sir Didymus auf den Punkt: „Wir haben nicht mehr genug Macht, ihre Träume zu erreichen!"

Der Kopf eines Feuerteufels flatterte mit seinen Ohren in die Höhe und ließ seinen Rumpf und einen Arm – na, was halt von ihm gerade in erreichbarer Nähe war, unter sich zurück. „Ich wüsste einen, der genug Macht hätte, sie zu erreichen." Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich gespannt auf ihn.

„Wen?" fragte Sir Didymus.

„Jareth!" posaunte der flatternde Kopf heraus. Schlagartig wurde es still.

Der weise Alte schaute aufmerksam in die Runde: „Und wer wird ihn freiwillig fragen? Nach der Niederlage, die er durch Sarah erlitten hat?" Blitzartig waren Kopf und Ohren verschwunden.

Betretenes Schweigen lastete auf der Versammlung im Raum, bis das leise Stimmchen des Wurmes begeistert piepste: „Hoggle natürlich. Er ist der Ranghöchste: ein Prinz! ...auch, wenn er nur der Prinz des Moores des ewigen Gestankes ist..." fügte die Stimme kleinlaut hinzu.

Hoggles Blicke hätten töten können. Doch die Kobolde waren begeistert von der Idee und wählten Ludo und Sir Didymus, mit Ambrosius natürlich, um ihn zu begleiten, bevor auch nur einen von ihnen ernsthaft an Protest denken konnte.

Jareth war wieder einmal übelster Laune. Seine Gedanken kreisten um sein Königreich und seinen Nachfolger, den es jetzt wohl nie geben würde.

Er hatte seine Chance gehabt und er hatte sie vertan. Anstatt sich wie ein Herrscher zu nehmen was ihm gebührte, hatte er sich von einem Mädchen einwickeln lassen. Er hatte vor ihr gestanden, ihr seine Welt und sein Herz vor die Füße gelegt und dann vor ihren Augen kapituliert.

Er war für sie alles gewesen, nur nicht Jareth. Er hatte ihr so viele Lügen gegeben, dass sie sein wahres ich nicht erkannt hatte...

Sie hatte sich abgewandt und war nach Hause zurückgekehrt.

Jareth machte sich keine Illusionen. Mädchen gab es viele, aber wahre Königinnen waren seltener als Mondjuwelen.

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung schmetterte eine Tür aus dem Weg und setzte seinen einsamen Weg fort.

Das Schloss hallte schwer von seinen Tritten wider. Die wachhabenden Kobolde wichen ihm aus, wann immer sie ihn sahen. Selbst die Aufräumer wagten sich nicht in seine Nähe, als er ruhelos durch die Gänge seines Schlosses streifte. Geistesabwesend betrat er seinen Thronsaal um gelangweilt das zu tun, was ihm früher so viel Vergnügen bereitet hatte: die Berichte der Koboldpatroullien anzuhören und festzustellen, wie viel ihr Wissen von seinem Wissen abwich.

Ein kurzsichtiger Kobold mit einem Kochtopf auf den Kopf stakste in die Nähe des Thrones und schlug dreimal kräftig mit seinem Stab auf den Boden, der ein empörtes „Aua!" hören ließ „Musst du denn immer so doll hauen?" beschwerte sich der Stab, „mir tut von dem ewigen Geklopfe mein ganzes unteres Ende weh!" Der Kobold schaute ihn betreten an. „Tu-tut mir leid, äh, wirklich!"

Jareth schaute angewidert zur Seite. „Wer ist heute da?" fragte er unwirsch. „Äh...Sire..."-„Nun?" „Na ja, nun, nicht direkt eine Patrouille, andererseits haben auch sie etwas aus einer anderen Welt zu berichten, aber wie gesagt..."-„Bring' sie herein."

Jareth nahm sich vor die Audienz schnell zu beenden. Als er die Personen sah, die aus der Öffnung des Ganges in den Raum traten schnellte er katzengleich aus dem Thron. „Ihr wagt es, hier zu erscheinen!" Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Hoggle nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Sire, wir wären nicht hier, wenn es nicht außergewöhnlich wichtig wäre, glaubt mir!" Jareth beherrschte nur mühsam seinen Zorn. „Ihr habt eine Minute und ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr sie nicht verschwendet."

Mit der Mühsam kontrollierten Wildheit eines Raubtieres ging er zum Thron zurück und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Also?"

„Sire, wir wollen um Hilfe bitten für eine Person, die sehr leidet. Wir haben alles versucht, aber unsere Macht reicht nicht aus, sie aus ihren Alpträumen zu erwecken."

„Und wer ist diese Person?" fragte Jareth, nicht einmal oberflächlich interessiert. Er schaute gelangweilt auf seine Fingernägel. „Du hast noch 20 Sekunden."

Hoggle schluckte und zwang den Namen an dem Kloß an seiner Kehle vorbei: -„Sarah!"

Jareths Augen fixierten ihn. Hoggle schrumpfte sichtbar in sich zusammen und tastete, Halt suchend, nach Ludos behaarten Beinen.

„Sarah", wiederholte Jareth langsam. „Wieso kommt ihr damit ausgerechnet zu mir?"

„Weil ihr die Macht habt, Sire, ihr den Weg aus ihren Alpträumen heraus zu weisen", erwiderte Sir Didymus.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte Jareth.

„Weil sie euch etwas bedeutet", sagte Hoggle leise, mit gesenktem Kopf.

Jareths Augen blitzten„Wie kannst du es wagen..." zischte er.

Der Zwerg schaute trotzig auf. „Sire, Ludo, Sir Didymus und ich sahen den Traum, den ihr ihr sandtet. Es war ein schöner Traum, ein Traum, in dem von Liebe die Rede war. Einer, den man nur verschenkt wenn..."

Mit einer Handbewegung schnitt Jareth ihm das Wort ab. „Nein. Ich kann euch nicht helfen."

Die Gefährten schauten betreten zu Boden. „Aber ich kann euch den Weg weisen, wenn ihr den Mut habt, ihm zu folgen." „Sire, an Mut soll es uns nicht fehlen!" bekräftigte Sir Didymus, auch im Namen der Anderen, wobei besonders Ludo nicht so ganz froh aussah.

Jareth stand auf. „Dieser Weg führt durch ein Gebiet, in dem ihr euch bestens auskennt, mein Prinz!" Er verbeugte sich mit einem ironischen Lächeln vor Hoggle. „Das Moor des ewigen Gestankes entspringt an der Grenze zu einer weiteren Welt der Fantasie. An seiner tiefsten Stelle befindet sich ein Durchgang in diese andere Welt. Springt hinein und ihr werdet das Land der Tränen, die Welt der Alpträume, finden."

Abrupt verließ er den Raum und ließ die Gefährten betreten schweigend zurück. Einzig Sir Didymus, dem jeglicher Geruchssinn abging fragte strahlend: „Wann brechen wir auf?" Ludo, Hoggle und Ambrosius fügten sich schaudernd in das Schicksal bis an das Lebensende grausam stinken zu müssen, wenn sie Sarah helfen wollten. Sie schauten sich noch einmal an und gingen dann entschlossen zurück, um Ausrüstungsgegenstände und noch einige Helfer zu holen und aufzubrechen.

Zurück blieb ein nachdenklicher Jareth. Er saß auf einer Zinne seines Schlosses und blickte hinab auf die Koboldstadt. Noch bevor die Gefährten das Rathaus erreicht hatten, schwang sich eine weißgoldene Eule in den Himmel hinauf und entschwand in den sich hoch auftürmenden Bastionen der Wolken.

Der Gestank raubte einem die Sinne- diese Ausdünstungen, verbunden mit dem ewigen Blubbern und Schmatzen des zähflüssigen Moores und der Aussicht, auf ewig genauso stinken zu müssen, würden so manchem den Mut sinken lassen. Und so wussten auch die Mitglieder unserer kleinen Truppe noch nicht, ob ihre Entschlossenheit Sarah zu helfen stärker war oder die Abscheu vor diesem unendlichen Gestank.

Neben Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus und Ambrosius waren noch vier andere Kobolde mit von der Partie: der Wurm, der auf Ludos Schulter thronte, der Anführer der Feuerteufel und als ‚Schutz' zwei Koboldwachen, die eifrig darauf bedacht waren, den anderen das Abenteuer auszureden.

„Uägh! Ewig stinken- und ihr wisst nicht einmal, ob Jareth euch angelogen hat! Gebt doch auf!" meckerten sie.

„Ihr hättet euch ja nicht freiwillig melden brauchen", knurrte Hoggle.

„Freiwillig, pah!" murmelte der größere der beiden. Er dachte an die Kobolde mit den Beißer-Stöcken, die am Rande des Moores zurückgeblieben waren und auf Geheiß des Alten ihren ‚Eifer' für diese Mission angespornt hatten.

Hoggle schüttelte nur den Kopf und stapfte entschlossen weiter. Der Wurm auf Ludos Schulter legte sein Köpfchen schief und sagte zu ihm: „Es gibt nur noch so wenige Menschen, die an uns glauben, nicht einmal mehr genug, um das Königreich zu erhalten! Schaut euch doch einmal hier um! Alles verfällt und kaum jemand bittet uns noch, ein Kind zu holen. Jareth hat nicht einmal einen Nachfolger!"

„Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung!" protestierte der Größere der beiden Wachen. „Ich wäre als Nachfolger prima geeignet"

„Du? Bah!" spottete der Kleinere. Und schon war ein heftiger Streit im Gange.

Der Wurm schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Sarah könnte unsere Hoffnung auf die Zukunft sein. Wenn sie den anderen den Weg in unsere Welt zeigen würde..."

„Gehen wir!" forderte Sir Didymus forsch und schritt unbeirrt auf den schmalen Felsüberhang zu. „Nun denn!" Die Gefährten fassten sich an den Händen und sprangen entschlossen in den Pfuhl. Der Sumpf teilte sich und sie glitten durch den Morast hindurch.

Dann herrschte Stille. Nur eine Kristallkugel schwebte schimmernd in der Luft, um mit einem leisen Klirren zu zerbersten.

Eine weiße Eule saß auf einem Zweig vor Sarahs offenem Fenster und schaute unschlüssig in ihr Zimmer. Wie immer, kurz nach Beginn der Dämmerung, saß Toby am Bett seiner Schwester und hielt ihre Hand. „Sarah, bitte wach auf. Ich will auch ganz lieb sein!", bat er leise und strich ihr unsicher einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich würde alles tun, wenn ich dir helfen könnte."

Lautlos glitt Jareth in das Zimmer und wandelte seine Gestalt. „Wirklich alles?" fragte er mit sonorer Stimme.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Toby erschrocken.

„Kennst du mich nicht?" Jareth schlug die Arme übereinander und stand breitspurig vor ihm. Er schaute ihn durchdringlich an. Toby wusste nicht, woher er es wusste, doch er sagte: „Du bist Jareth, der Koboldkönig und du siehst genauso aus, wie die Puppe dort drüben auf dem Schminktisch."

Jareths Augen flogen durch den Raum, sein Blick blieb kurz an der Figur haften und kehrten dann zu Toby zurück.

„Kannst du Sarah helfen?" fragte Toby und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Wenn ich ihr helfen kann, dann nur mit deiner Hilfe!" erklärte Jareth entschlossen. Toby schluckte tapfer und fragte: „Was muss ich tun?"

Der Koboldkönig winkte ihn kurz zur Seite und beugte sich über Sarah. Er hob seine Hand um sie in einigem Abstand über ihren Körper gleiten zu lassen. Seine Hand begann zu zittern, er zögerte und seine sorgengeprägten Züge wurden weich, als er den Blumenduft ihrer Haare roch. Ungebeten stiegen Erinnerungen in ihm auf, doch er bezwang sie mit eiserner Konzentration. _„Vielleicht gibt es doch noch Hoffnung für mich, wenn ich dir helfe"_, dachte er und warf einen kristallinen Schimmer über sie.

Einige Zeit verharrte er regungslos. Dann brach seine Konzentration und er wandte sich Toby nachdenklich zu.

„Was fehlt ihr?" fragte der Kleine, „kannst du ihr helfen?" Jareth versuchte für Toby verständliche Worte zu finden.

„Als Sarah größer wurde, träumte sie immer weniger. Sie vergaß den Weg in meine Welt. Sie tat die Erinnerungen an ihre Freunde als kindische Wunschfiguren ab. Sie dachte, ihre Abenteuer wären nur Träume gewesen.

Sarah hat aber immer noch Fantasie- viel Fantasie. Weil nach dem Vergessen ihrer Freunde nun nichts mehr Vertrautes in ihren Träumen war, hielten die Alpträume Einzug in ihren Gedanken. Ihre Welt liegt dicht neben der meinen.

Sarah wich ihnen erst aus. Aber dann begann sie über die dunklen Träume nachzudenken und damit gewannen sie für sie an Realität. Jetzt sind diese Träume stärker geworden. Sie hat sich in ihnen verirrt und findet nicht mehr hinaus."

„Aber Träume sind doch nicht wahr!" behauptete Toby und Jareth zuckte zusammen. Er kniete neben Toby nieder und nahm seine Hand.

„Was fühlst du, Toby?"

„Deine Hand, sie ist warm und zittert etwas."

„Ist sie echt?"-„Ja."-„Und dennoch bin ich für euch nur ein Traum."

„Wir müssen Sarah helfen", sagte Toby und Jareth nickte. „Du musst sehr mutig sein, denn wir müssen Sarah einen Weg hinaus aus ihren Alpträumen weisen. Sie sind furchtbar, aber sie können dir nichts anhaben, denn ich bin bei dir: "

Er schaute den Kleinen durchdringend an. „Erinnerst du dich an das Schloss am Rande der Koboldstadt?"

Toby dachte ernsthaft nach. „Ich weiß nicht", kam es schließlich kläglich.

Jareth seufzte. „Du warst damals noch sehr klein, als Sarah mich bat, dich zu holen, weil sie auf dich eifersüchtig war." Er brachte mit einer Geste Toby, der gerade laut protestieren wollte zum Schweigen. „Ich nahm dich mit in die Koboldstadt. Sarah nahm meine Herausforderung an: sie sollte dich suchen und innerhalb von 13 Stunden das Labyrinth überwinden. Sie hat es geschafft und ich brachte dich daraufhin zurück." Toby überlegte, ob er Jareth trauen konnte. „Unsere Chance wird sein, mit einem Traum ihrer Erinnerung die Macht der Alpträume zu brechen. Einige ihrer Freunde befinden sich schon in diesem grausamen Land. Das heißt, ich habe sie vorausgeschickt, um Sarah den Weg zu weisen, sollten sie mir und meinen Illusionen misstrauen."

Jareth ging ruhelos vor dem Bett auf und ab. „Wenn Sarah glauben würde, dass ich dich wieder in das Koboldreich entführt und in meiner Gewalt hätte, würde sie nach dir suchen und damit unser Traum für sie Realität werden. Er könnte ihr und den Anderen den Weg weisen. Gemeinsam schaffen wir es vielleicht, sie aus ihren Alpträumen zu befreien. Hast du verstanden?"

Offensichtlich nicht. Jareth kniete sich nieder und fasste Toby an den Schultern. „Toby, wir können Sarah nur helfen, wenn du mir ganz und gar vertraust. Du musst ihr vormachen, du hättest große Angst und schwebtest im Koboldreich in großer Gefahr. Kannst du das schaffen?" Toby, dem ohnehin mulmig zumute war, nickte tapfer. „Ja, Jareth."-„Dann komm!"

Jareth zog eine Kette mit einem grünen, in feine Silberarbeit gefassten Anhänger aus der Tasche. Solltest du aus irgendeinem Grunde von mir getrennt werden, wird dir dieser Kristall den Weg weisen. Er leuchtet umso heller, je näher du an der Koboldstadt bist. Dreh dich langsam im Kreis. Dort wo er aufleuchtet, befindet sie sich. Die Kobolde kennen dich und werden dir helfen." Er hängte Toby die Kette um und zog den Jungen hinter sich.

Unendlich sanft nahm er Sarah in seine Arme, legte sie auf dem Boden nieder und bettete ihren Kopf in Tobys Schoß. Dann beschrieb er mit den Armen einen weiten Kreis. Funkelndes Licht umhüllte sie, das jenseits des Kreises in nahezu undurchdringliche Finsternis überging. Sie waren im Land der Tränen angekommen.

Weit entfernt in den dunklen Nebeln des Moores irrte der Suchtrupp durch die Alptraumlandschaft. Eng aneinander gedrängt folgten die Kobolde Hoggle, der sich unsicher durch die Finsternis tastete. Ihre Fackeln hatten sich als nutzlos erwiesen. Selbst der Feuerteufel konnte mit seinen magischen Kräften nicht einmal einen Funken entfachen.

Die Luft roch faulig, der Boden troff vor Feuchtigkeit und die karge Vegetation war missgebildet und verkümmert. Büsche und Bäume waren verformt bis nahe zur Unkenntlichkeit. Ihre Wurzeln zogen lange Fäden, als ob sie sich mühten, dem Grauen zu entkommen und doch in ihm gefangen waren. Tiere und andere Lebewesen waren ihnen bisher noch nicht begegnet und ihre Erleichterung darüber war grenzenlos.

Wieder einmal tauchte vor ihnen das fahle Skelett eines ehemals prächtigen Baumes aus den vor Feuchtigkeit triefenden Nebeln aus. Zum dritten Mal kamen sie an der Kreuzung an, die sie vor Tagen zum ersten Mal passiert hatten. Unsicher und enttäuscht versuchten sie zu begreifen, dass sie wieder einmal im Kreis gewandert waren. Mutlos schlugen sie einen vierten Weg ein. War es wieder derselbe? Hatte sich dort eben ein Baum verformt? Saß dort drüben ein unaussprechlicher Schatten in der Finsternis? Nicht hinschauen! Und immer wieder beschwörend: es ist nur ein Traum. „Ein Traum! EIN TRAUM!" kreischte Hoggle, als das grauenhafte Wesen, das im Schatten gelauert hatte, ihn im Vorbeiflug streifte, einen Kratzer in seiner Schulter und ein Loch in seiner Seele hinterließ.

„Wo bleiben sie nur?" fragte Jareth sich ungeduldig. Toby und er standen geschützt in einer Blase aus irisierendem Licht, jenseits der die Wesen der Finsternis umher schlichen und lauerten. „Wir können nicht länger auf sie warten- sonst reicht meine Kraft nicht aus, uns zurückzubringen." Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung spann Jareth Kristallkugeln aus Träumen. „Toby, komm her und rufe in diese Kristallkugel so flehentlich du kannst nach Sarah! Erzähle ihr, das du im Koboldreich bist und von hier fort willst!"

Von Alpträumen umlauert fiel Toby das nicht schwer und er rief nach seiner großen Schwester. Jareth sandte ein Bild von sich mit Toby im Arm und ein weiteres von ihren verirrten Freunden. Er öffnete den Schild minimal und schleuderte die Kugeln mit lautem Zischen in die Dunkelheit. Die Alpträume heulten vor Wut auf und versuchten, die Eindringlinge zu fangen, doch noch schützte sie die Macht des Koboldkönigs

Sarah schrie in namenlosem Entsetzen. Sie schrie immer wieder. Sie hatte anfangs nur schlecht geträumt und irgendwann begonnen zu vermuten, dass etwas sie bedrohen würde. Da sie im Unterbewusstsein wusste, wie mächtig die Fantasie sein konnte und welche merkwürdigen Wesen selbst in Jareths Reich existiert hatten, wurde ihre Angst immer stärker. Bald schon ängstigte sie sich vor dem Einschlafen. Und dann wurden ihre Vermutungen zur Realität.

Die Alpträume begannen und je mehr sie sich vor ihnen fürchtete, desto schlimmer wurden sie. Ihre eigenen Ängste umringten sie und schufen Traumbilder- tausendfach verzerrt. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage, dieser Welt zu entfliehen. Dann wurden diese Bilder zu Wesen, die sie berührten und marterten. _„Ich habe nicht mehr viel, das sie mir nehmen können",_ dachte Sarah. Sie versagte sich jeden tröstenden Gedanken an ihre Familie und an die fast schon vergessenen Freunde im Koboldreich aus Angst, sie von den düsteren Schatten dieser grausamen Welt zerrissen zu sehen.

„Sarah!" eine ihr wohlbekannte, helle Stimme rief sie aus dem Dunkel der von Nebelschwaden durchzogenen Nacht. „Toby, nein!" bat sie, während Tränen ihr das Gesicht herunterströmten. Leise flüsterte sie zu sich selbst: „Ich kann nicht mehr!" Wieder hörte sie die Stimme: „Sarah, du musst mir helfen, bitte! Ich habe Angst- Jareth ist bei mir!" rief er jetzt kläglich.

„_Jareth!"_ durchfuhr es sie heiß und sie nahm sich zusammen. _„Doch halt- es ist wieder nur ein Traum. Wenn es ein Traum ist und ich reagiere, als wäre es Toby, gewinnt er an Realität und ich muss sehen, wie auch er von meinen Alpträumen gequält wird." _Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ein leichtes Schimmern. Einen grellen Lichtstreif durch die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit ziehend tauchte eine Kristallkugel auf- und noch eine zweite.

„Es ist kein Traum, Sarah", sagte eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme. „Du musst schon kommen und ihn dir zurückholen! Der Koboldkönig braucht einen Nachfolger."

„Jareth, NEIN!" schrie sie und begann zu kämpfen.

Sie schlug die Visionen beiseite und folgte dem Schimmern der Kristallkugeln. Eine dritte tauchte auf, in der sie ihre alten Freunde sah: Hoggle, Ludo, den Wurm, Sir Didymus und seinen Hund, umschlossen von Finsternis und Gefahren. Wie einen Schutzschild beschwor sie die Zeilen ihres einstigen Lieblingsbuches herauf:

„_Durch unsägliche Gefahren und unzählige Widerstände habe ich mir meinen Weg zu diesem Schloss erkämpft, am Rande der Koboldstadt, um das Kind zurückzuholen, das du gestohlen hast!_ _..."_

Diese Zeilen gaben Jareth die Zeit, die er brauchte. Die Kristallkugeln wie einen magischen Kompass benutzend, war er ihnen zu Sarah gefolgt. Er warf einen Zauber gegen die Schrecken der Finsternis und riss Sarah in die schützende Lichthülle, zurück in ihren dort wartenden Körper. Mit letzter Kraft katapultierte er sie alle zurück in die Welt der Kobolde.

„TOBY!" mit einem Aufschrei riss Sarah ihn an sich. Wütend wirbelte sie herum. „Hast du immer noch nicht genug, Jareth?" fuhr sie ihn an. „Ist es auch dein Werk, das meine Freunde in diesem Land des Grauens gefangen sind?"

Jareths Hoffnungen zerbrachen. Er schaute sie erschöpft und resigniert an.

„Sarah, er hat nicht..." begann Toby. Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ich weiß, was er hat und das reicht. Er hat wieder einmal versucht dich zu stehlen- und was hattest du mit mir vor, Jareth? Wolltest du mich ausstopfen oder gefangen nehmen in einer Kristallkugel?"

Der Koboldkönig schaute sie nur abgrundtief traurig an. „Hasst du mich wirklich so sehr, Sarah?"-„Ich hasse dich!" schrie sie, „ich hasse dich!"

Weinend brach Sarah zusammen, die Arme immer noch schützend um Toby gelegt. Zutiefst erschüttert und all seiner Träume beraubt, wandte er sich noch einmal an Toby.

„Ihr werdet den Anderen allein helfen müssen", sagte er leise. „Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Leb' wohl." Er drehte sich um und ging. Jareth hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft die Gestalt zu wandeln und zu fliegen. Sein Umriss verschmolz langsam mit den Schatten der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung.

„Jareth!", rief Toby, doch sie waren allein.

Sarah schaute ihn verbittert an. „Typisch! Erst schickt er mir Alpträume, dann entführt er dich und jetzt lässt er uns inmitten von nirgendwo allein!" Sie trocknete ihre Tränen, wandte sich ihrem Bruder zu, fasste ihn an den Schultern und überschüttete ihn mit Fragen. „Hat er dir irgendetwas angetan? Ist Zuhause alles in Ordnung? Ich ahnte doch, dass er es wieder versuchen würde!"

„Nein, Sarah..."

„Und jetzt hat er auch noch meine Freunde in diesen Alptraum gelockt und..."

„SARAH!" Toby verschaffte sich energisch Gehör und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nein, hat er nicht!"

„Was hat er nicht?" fragte Sarah verdutzt.

„Die Träume geschickt oder mich entführt."

„Aber du hast doch um Hilfe gerufen, weil er dich entführt hatte."

„Hab' ich nicht!" erklärte Toby entschieden. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich Angst hätte und dass Jareth bei mir wäre. Vor ihm hatte ich keine Angst, sondern vor den Monstern aus den Träumen – aus **deinen** Träumen! Und Jareth hat mich vor ihnen beschützt."

Sarah verstand nicht.

Toby erklärte es noch einmal: „Alles, was böse war, hast du geträumt. Du konntest nicht aufwachen. Jareth wusste das und wollte dir helfen. Er dachte, wenn du denkst, ich hätte Angst vor ihm..."

Sarah schaute Toby ungläubig an. „Hattest du denn keine Angst vor ihm?"

„Nein, na ja, anfangs ein bisschen"

„Und was ist mit Hoggle, Ludo und den Anderen?"

„Die hat er vorausgeschickt, um dir zu helfen, aber sie kamen nicht!"

Sarah blickte über die sonnenverbrannten Wiesen. „Wir sind ganz allein und wissen nicht, wohin wir gehen müssen..." protestierte sie noch einmal schwach.

Toby tastete unter seinem Hemd nach der langen Kette mit dem grünen Anhänger. Er hielt ihn in der Hand von sich gestreckt und drehte sich langsam im Kreis herum. In Richtung der untergehenden Sonne glomm ein Licht im Inneren des Steines flüchtig auf. „Dort liegt die Koboldstadt", sagte Toby, „dorthin müssen wir gehen."

Sarahs Zweifel rangen mit dem eben Gehörten. Sie konnte und wollte es nicht glauben und doch...

Entschlossen schaute sie auf: „Ja, dorthin müssen wir gehen."

Langsam durchstreiften sie das Land der Kobolde. Eine staubige Stille lag über dem Land, das einstmals so von Leben gestrotzt hatte. Spinnenweben schienen die Zeit einzufangen und alle Geräusche schienen unter altem Laub begraben zu sein.

Sarah nahm diese Veränderungen nicht bewusst wahr. Sie dachte, würden durch einen Teil des Landes gehen, den die damals nicht kennen gelernt hatte.

Die Stunden der folgenden Tage liefen gleichförmig ab: Aufbruch in der Dämmerung, Nahrungssuche, während sie sich auf das Schloss am Rande der Koboldstadt zu bewegten, Rast am Mittag, im Schatten der Zweige eines spärlichen Gebüsches und schließlich, wenn der Tag sich seinem Ende zuneigte, Lagerplatzsuche und Nachtruhe.

Sarah hatte sich aus zwei Steinen ein provisorisches Funkenfeuerzeug gebastelt und Toby konnte, da er noch so klein war, Pilze und Beeren selbst aus den dichtesten Gebüschen herausangeln oder die Büsche einfach so lange kitzeln, bis sie Tränen lachten und die Beeren freiwillig hergaben. Die Pilze rösteten sie dann in der Glut des Feuers. Wenn der Lauf der Sonne sich seinem Ende zuneigte und die Dunkelheit sich über die öde Steppe herabsenkte, erzählte Sarah Toby „ihre" Geschichte vom Labyrinth.

Sie erzählte ihm vom mürrischen Hoggle, von Sir Didymus und seinem Reithund Ambrosius und vom freundlichen Unhold Ludo, der mit seiner Stimme Berge versetzen konnte. Toby kicherte über den Wurm, der Sarah zum Teetrinken einladen wollte und zitterte vor Spannung, als Sarah im Verließ angelangt war. Sarah erzählte auch von Jareth – aber sie berichtete sehr vorsichtig von ihm, als ob sie sich seiner Abwesenheit nicht sicher war. Sie erzählte von seiner Grausamkeit, als sie durch das Labyrinth irrte und er die Zeit zu seinen Gunsten beschleunigte, und von seiner Großmut, als er für sie die Regeln seiner Welt auf den Kopf stellte.

Aber hiervon berichtete sie ihm nicht: von ihren Gefühlen, als sie Jareth im Ballsaal gegenüberstand. Von seiner männlichen Präsenz, die sie in Bann schlug, als er sie zum Tanz in seine Arme zog und von seinen Augen, die bis ins innerste ihrer Seele zu blicken schienen.

Sarah versuchte sich über Jareth klar zu werden. Sie hasste es von seinen Träumen manipuliert zu werden – dennoch: er hatte ihr und Toby aus dem Land der Tränen herausgeholfen und sich restlos dabei verausgabt. Woher wusste Jareth überhaupt von ihrer Not?

Tobys Erzählungen brachten kaum Licht in die Sache. Sie ahnte nur eines – dass Jareth, auch nach all den Jahren, in denen sie kaum an ihn gedacht hatte, immer noch ein Teil ihrer Gegenwart war.

Nachdem des Nachts Stunden verstrichen waren, in denen sie versucht hatte, Jareth einzuschätzen und ihr Problem, nach Hause zurückzukehren, überdacht hatte, teilte sie Toby am Morgen ihren Beschluss mit: „Ich werde mit Jareth reden und ihn für meinen Irrtum um Verzeihung bitten. Ich hoffe nur, er kann und wird uns nach Hause bringen."-„Das wird er sicherlich, wenn er wieder stark genug ist", versicherte Toby ihr.

Das Land der Kobolde wurde immer öder, je näher sie der Koboldstadt kamen. Resignierte Kobolde liefen lustlos umher oder lagen einfach träge und faul in der Sonne herum.

Das riesige Labyrinth lag weit offen vor ihnen.

„Hier habe ich Hoggle kennen gelernt", erzählte Sarah Toby, während sie am Brunnen stand und nach einer Fee patschte. „Aber das war eine Fee!" protestierte Toby. „Bist du schon einmal von einer Fee gebissen worden?" fragte Sarah. Der Kleine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schon, also nimm dich vor den Biestern in acht!"

Ohne zu zögern betraten sie das Labyrinth, das der einzige ihnen bekannte Weg zum Schloss am Rande der Koboldstadt war. Sarah begann sich zu wundern, warum sie es einmal als so schwer empfunden hatte. Jegliche Magie schien aus den Mauern gewichen zu sein. Mühelos gelangten sie zu Alph und Ralph, die müde an den Türen lehnten, die sie bewachen sollten.

„Hallo!" begrüßte Sarah sie.

Die beiden schienen jedoch kaum aus ihrer Apathie zu erwachen. „Hmph?" kam es nur müde zurück. „Ach, du bist es, Sarah", gähnte Alph und schaute gelangweilt nach nebenan um zu sehen, ob Ralph schon erwacht war. Ralph lehnte, den Kopf weit im Nacken, an der Tür und versuchte vergeblich gleichzeitig beide Augen zu öffnen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Habt ihr ein neues Rätsel für mich?" fragte sie die beiden.

„Nöööö", meinte Alph. „Aber du hast eines für uns: wer ist das?"

Ralph musterte mit zwei halb geöffneten Augen Toby, der sich vorsichtshalber halb hinter Sarah verborgen hatte. Angst hatte er natürlich keine, er versteckte sich nicht! Aber es war doch gut, wenn Sarah eine Rückendeckung hatte...

„Oh, das ist mein Bruder Toby", stellte Sarah ihn vor und zog ihn nach vorne.

„**Der **kleine Toby?" fragte Ralph jetzt hellwach.

„Genau der", antwortete Sarah.

„Hallo Junge!" begrüßten ihn die beiden leicht misstrauisch.

„Hallo" grüßte Toby sie schüchtern.

„Was heißt das: ihr habt kein neues Rätsel für mich?" wollte Sarah wissen. „Ich muss zum Schloss!"

Alph und Ralph sahen sich ratlos an. „Ja, weißt du..." begann Alph schließlich, „wir haben deshalb kein neues Rätsel für dich, weil Jareth verschwunden ist und es außer ihm keinen mehr gibt, der genügend Fantasie hat, sich Rätsel auszudenken. Und in deinem Land denkt schon lange keiner mehr an uns!"-„Geh' einfach durch!" meinte Ralph und trat zur Seite, „du kennst ja den Weg."

Sarah beugte sich zu Toby nieder. „Hab' keine Angst bei dem, was jetzt kommt. Es ist ein wenig unheimlich, aber nicht gefährlich. Antworte ‚nach oben', wenn du gefragt wirst, wohin du möchtest." Sie öffnete die Tür und trat vor.

„Aaah!" Toby schrie auf, als er in den Schacht stürzte und noch mehr, als er gleich darauf gepackt wurde.

„Wir sind die helfenden Hände, wohin wollt ihr: nach oben oder nach unten?"

„Nach oben!", quiekte Toby. „Nach oben", sagte Sarah ruhig. „Sie wählten nach oben!" bestätigten die helfenden Hände und hoben Toby und Sarah sanft den Schacht empor. Sie bedankten sich am Ende der Reise und schauten sich dann suchend um.

Sie befanden sich in einer kuppelförmigen Zinne des Schlosses. In ihren Mauern befanden sich viele Fenster, die jedoch mit hölzernen Läden verschlossen, einige sogar mit Balken fest verrammelt waren. In der Mitte des Raumes, zirka zwei Meter über dem Schacht der helfenden Hände, schwebte waagerecht ein großer, runder Spiegel.

Trübe glommen zwei Fackeln links und rechts neben der Eingangstür des dunklen, runden Raumes. Bilder hingen an den Wänden zwischen den Fenstern und auf den Regalen lag jede Menge Zeugs – koboldüblich wirr durcheinander und nach der Dicke der darauf liegenden Staubschichten sortiert.

Die Decke und der hintere Teil des Raumes verschwanden in modriger Finsternis. Um sich besser umsehen zu können, wollte Sarah Licht einlassen und ging zu einem der Fenster, die geschlossen, aber noch nicht verrammelt waren. Sie öffnete es und wurde von einer lawinenartigen Flut technischer Kleinteile fast erschlagen. Schrauben, Muttern, Nägel, Konstruktionspläne...Massen!

Unter dem Gerümpel, das in den Raum gefallen war, lugte ein kleiner, brauner Stofffuß hervor. Sarah bückte sich und entdeckte einen Teddy, der ganz zerknautscht unter all dem Zeugs gelegen hatte. Sorgsam hob sie ihn auf und legte ihn auf eine halbwegs frei anmutende Stelle. Dann schloss sie den Fensterladen wieder. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das nächste Fenster und erschrak beim Klang dröhnender Stimmen: „Der Angeklagte...das Plädoyer...SCHULDIG!"

Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu und schloss es hastig wieder. Hinter dem nächsten Fenster, das sie öffnete fand sie Elfen und Zwerge von Plastikspielzeug und Computern erschlagen und eine Kinderstimme bettelte schrill und laut nach noch mehr toten Gedanken.

Sarah begann zu verstehen. All dies waren Wege gewesen, auf denen Träume von Kindern in diese Welt gelangt waren und dort mit dem Licht der Fantasie das Land der Kobolde erhellt hatten. Träume von Kindern, die verlernt hatten zu spielen, Träume von Kindern, die erwachsen wurden, Träume, die dem Glauben an die Absolutheit der Realität weichen mussten.

Toby stand vor dem Letzten der unverriegelten Fenster, das noch sehr neu zu sein schien, aber dennoch fest verschlossen war. Sarah zögerte es zu öffnen. Sie ahnte, was sie dahinter finden würde. Zögernd streckte sie ihre Hand nach dem Riegel aus. Sie öffnete das Fenster und sah eine gähnende Leere. Wie durch einen Tunnel, in weiter Ferne, sah sie ein Mädchen über eine Wiese laufen und Verse rezitieren. Sie wurde aufmerksam beobachtet von einer weißen Eule die einsam darauf hoffte, dass dieses Mädchen ihre Wünsche erfüllen würde und gleichsam bereit war, ihr dafür alles, was es sich wünschte, zu geben. Sarah sah sich ihre Geschichte an. Sie wusste nun endgültig, dass sie Jareth Unrecht getan hatte.

Er hatte versucht Toby zu rauben – aber sie sah sich in diesem trostlosen Raum um und begann zu verstehen, warum.

Still nahm sie eine der eben noch glimmenden Fackeln aus der Halterung und sah sich eine Inschrift über der Tür an, die Toby ihr zeigte. Die Schriftzeichen änderten ihre Art und Gestalt je nachdem, wer sie anschaute, so dass Toby ihre Bedeutung ohne Hilfe erkennen konnte. „Halle der Könige", las Sarah leise.

An den Mauervorsprüngen zwischen den Fenstern hingen jeweils ein oder mehrere Portraits. Langsam ging sie links herum. Hier hingen die ältesten Bilder. Auf jedem Bild war ein Koboldkönig oder eine Königin mit Ihrem Gefährten und dem nachfolgenden Kind zu sehen. Auf einigen stand: ‚geraubt von' oder ‚gebeten zu holen durch..." und deshalb hätten sie eigentlich grausam wirken müssen, aber in ihren Augen stand nur das Wissen um das Wesen der Dinge und um die Macht der Träume. Toby stöberte in den Regalen, während Sarah sich die Bilder ansah. Der Raum wurde immer größer, je länger sie sich in ihm aufhielt. Weit hinten im Raum entdeckte Toby eine Leinwandrolle, die er sofort zu Sarah schleppte. Sarah hängte ihre Fackel an einen der leeren, eisernen Wandständer auf und entrollte langsam das Bild: es war offensichtlich unfachmännisch aus dem Rahmen geschnitten und seit geraumer Zeit im Regal vergessen worden.

Beim Anblick von Jareths Gesicht hielt Sarah erschrocken den Atem an. Sie hatte vergessen, wie sehr seine Augen sie in Bann schlagen konnten.

„Was zeigt es? Bitte las mich das Bild sehen, Sarah!" bettelte Toby.

Sie senkte ihre Arme und hielt das Bild in den Schein der Fackeln. Jareths Züge wirkten gelassen im letzten Flackern des Fackellichtes, fast freundlich. Er blickte ihnen ruhig entgegen und hielt in seinem Arm die noch nicht fertigen Umrisse eines kleinen Jungen in einem gestreiften Strampelanzug.

Toby zeigte auf die Stelle. „Ist das...?"

„Ja", bestätigte Sarah, „das ist dein Strampelanzug."

Toby nagte einen Moment an seiner Unterlippe. „So schlecht ist es hier gar nicht und wenn Jareth so traurig und allein ist..."

„Vergiss es!" sagte Sarah entschieden und schaute sich noch einmal das Bild an.

Wieder fesselten Jareths Augen sie und sie hörte die Musik des Ballsaales in ihren Gedanken. Sie sah sich die kostümierten Menschen an die, derbe Späße machend, sich amüsierten und tanzten. Hinter ihr begann es zu summen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Der große Spiegel hatte begonnen zu rotieren, zu schrumpfen und eine durchsichtige Kugel zu bilden. In ihr sah sie den Ballsaal und die Menschen, die darin tanzten – auch Jareth und sich selbst.

Gefangen von der Vision hielt sie verblüfft den Atem an.

„Sarah, bist du das?" fragte Toby ungläubig, als er seine Schwester in Jareths Armen tanzen sah. „Du bist sooo schön!"

Ihre Konzentration brach und der Spiegel fand wieder seine Ruheposition. Dann kam ihr eine Idee: sie trat auf den Spiegel zu, konzentrierte sich und begann eine Realität zu schaffen, in der sie Jareth um Verzeihung bat, woraufhin er sie und Toby in ihre Welt zurückschickte. Die Silhouette nahm kristalline Formen an, als Sarah plötzlich inne hielt und die Kugel gedanklich zerschlug.

„Nein!" rief sie entschlossen. „Ich will nicht von Träumen manipuliert werden und ich werde das auch bei keinem anderen tun! Ich kann reden, überzeugen und bitten, aber ich werde Jareth nicht auf diese Weise zwingen, uns nach Hause zu bringen."

Toby war sich im Nachhinein nie ganz sicher, ob der Koboldkönig auf dem Bild, das vergessen in Sarahs rechter Hand herunterhing, nicht leise gelächelt hatte.

Wenig später hatte Sarah Jareths Thronraum gefunden, in dem der alte Weise schon seit geraumer Zeit auf sie wartete. Er wusste, dass sie zurückkommen würde – er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen, als sie ging. Daher hatte er sich den angenehmsten Ort zum Warten ausgesucht und es sich in der leicht erhöhten Ecke des Thronraumes bequem gemacht. Sein immer wachsamer und aufmerksamer Hut blickte ihnen keck entgegen, als sie den Raum betraten. Dann bog er den Hals nach unten und schauten den Alten kopfüber an: „Ehy! Sarah ist hier! Wach endlich auf!"-„Hmpf?" Der Alte erwachte langsam aus seinen Träumen.

Er begrüßte Sarah und rief nach einer der Koboldwachen, die er wegschickte, um die Bewohner des Schlosses am Rande der Koboldstadt zusammenzurufen. Ab und zu von einem Räuspern und der Unruhe durch hereinplatzende Kobolde unterbrochen, schilderte Sarah ihnen ihre Erlebnisse. Toby saß zu ihren Füßen und sah sich belustigt das Tohuwabohu an, das in diesem Raum herrschte. Schließlich hatte Sarah geendet.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte der Alte bedächtig.

„Ich werde Jareth suchen gehen", antwortete Sarah ihm. „Nur, was mache ich mit Toby? Er kann mich unmöglich auf dem langen Weg begleiten."

„Ooch, kein Problem! Er kann doch bei uns bleiben!" sagte der Hut spontan. „Als Jareths Nachfolger passiert ihm hier garantiert nichts."

„Er ist **nicht** Jareths Nachfolger!" hielt Sarah ihm aufgebracht entgegen. Ein Einwand, den er großzügig überhörte. „Und woher weiß ich, dass ihr mit Kindern umgehen könnt?" fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Weil wir durch die Träume von Kindern und Erwachsenen geschaffen werden. Hier kann **er** nach Herzenslust spielen und **wir** haben wieder Träume." Der Hut schaute sich ausgiebig um. „Vielleicht schafft er es sogar, aus diesem müden Haufen wieder Kobolde zu machen!"

Um den Aufruhr zu stoppen, der sich erhob, als der Hut die Kobolde als ‚_müden Haufen_' bezeichnete, hob der weise Alte gebieterisch die Hand. „Seid still!" Er konzentrierte sich auf Sarah. „Woher weißt du, dass er lang ist?"

„Wer?"

„Der Weg. Woher weißt du, das er lang ist?"

„Ich vermute es. In Märchen und Geschichten ist er immer lang", erwiderte sie unsicher. „Der Weg nach außen ist manchmal ein Weg nach innen!" flüsterte der Alte beinahe.

„Äh! Sind wir heute wieder prophetisch!" schnarrte der Hut, aber Sarah wusste, dass der Alte schon einmal mit seinen Worten recht gehabt hatte. „Um zu sehen, musst du die Augen öffnen: um zu erkennen musst du sie schließen", fügte der Alte noch hinzu. Dann gähnte er müde und schlief wieder ein. „Oh Mann! Du hast wirklich einen direkten Draht zur Quelle der Erkenntnis!" spottete der Hut über seinen nunmehr schlafenden Herren.

Sarah dachte einen Augenblick nach. Dann stand sie entschlossen auf und nahm den Kobolden das Versprechen ab, gut auf Toby acht zu geben. Sie wollte Toby auch versprechen lassen, brav zu sein, aber dagegen wurde von den Kobolden energisch protestiert.

Toby gab ihr seine Kette mit dem magischen grünen Stein und die Kobolde schafften jede Menge Proviant und überflüssige gute Ratschläge herbei. _‚Ich habe keine andere Wahl_', dachte Sarah schließlich, als sie nach einem letzten Abschied von Toby die Koboldstadt verließ.

Im Land der Tränen kämpften Hoggle und die Gefährten gegen Sarahs und ihre eigenen Alpträume. Ihre kleine Schar war beständig zusammengeschrumpft, als sie auf ein neues Schrecknis gestoßen waren: in den Sümpfen verborgen lagen Blasen, in denen das Wesen dieses Unlandes konzentriert zu sein schien. Lösten Erschütterungen die Blasen aus ihrem Grund, so schnellten sie nach oben und schlossen alles, was sich über ihnen befand, in eine Hülle des Schreckens ein.

Ludo hatte als Schwerster und Ungeschicktester der Gruppe die erste Eruption ausgelöst. Erstarrt stand er in einer durchsichtigen, anthrazitfarbenen Hülle, die sich selbst ständig zu verschlingen schien. Er durchlebte immer wieder seine Erinnerungen an das Geschehen seit dem Eintreffen an diesem grauenhaften Ort. Jede Sekunde schien zu Tagen gedehnt zu werden, jeder Schrecken tausendfach verstärkt. Wie auf der Oberfläche von kochendem Öl verzerrten sich diese Alptraumbilder und rannen die Innenwände des Kokons hinab, um immer neuen Visionen Platz zu machen.

Nach ihm war eine der Wachen einer Blase zum Opfer gefallen. Hoggle konnte den Ausdruck ohnmächtigen Entsetzens auf ihren Gesichtern nicht vergessen. Sie hatten versucht, Ludo und die Wache zu befreien, doch bei jeder Annäherung schien die Blase sich auszudehnen und auch die Retter verschlingen zu wollen. Und so schlichen er und der Rest der kleinen Gruppe nun schweren Herzens weiter, in der Hoffnung Sarah zu finden oder einen Ausweg aus diesem grauenhaften Land.

Hoggle schwor Jareth grausame Rache, sollte er ihm jemals wieder begegnen. Irgendwie würde er es schaffen ihn zu zwingen Ludo und die Wachen zu befreien. Doch der Schwur kam zu spät. Hoggle spürte nur im Unterbewusstsein, wie sich tief unten, aus dem Leib dieses gepeinigten Landes, eine Blase löste, sich scheinbar bis zur Unendlichkeit ausdehnte, um sich dann zusammenzuziehen, nach oben zu schnellen und den Frevler einzuschließen, der es gewagt hatte, ihr ruhiges Dasein zu stören. Hoggle schrie auf. Er wollte ohnmächtig werden, wollte vergessen- doch dieses Ding durchdrang sein Innerstes und zwang ihm mit jedem Funken seines Bewusstseins, ihm zu Willen zu sein.

Sarah wanderte. Durch das Land der roten Spiegelfelsen, die auf jede erdenkliche Weise Spiegelbilder wiedergaben und verzerrten, durch die Feensümpfe, wo diese lästigen Plagegeister überhand nahmen, bis weit hinaus in die Steppe der Unwirklichkeit, in der man Träume und Wünsche als Abbilder erschaffen konnte, die dann gen Himmel stiegen und wie Seifenblasen zerplatzten.

Müde und hungrig wankte sie durch die Dämmerung auf der Suche nach einem Lagerplatz für die Nacht, als sie in der Ferne ein Lagerfeuer entdeckte. Sie hoffte, kein Irrlicht vor sich zu sehen, als sie über die karstige Steppe hastig darauf zueilte. Doch das Feuer blieb an seinem Platz. Nachdem sie im flackernden Licht des Lagerfeuers einen Zigeunerwagen und zwei Pferde ausgemacht hatte, ging sie langsam näher. Der Wagen schien verlassen zu sein und die Pferde, die neben ihm angepflockt waren, grasten ruhig vor sich hin. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen und doch musste das Lager bewohnt sein: über dem Feuer hin ein verführerisch duftender Topf mit Stew.

„Hallo?", rief Sarah vorsichtig, doch niemand antwortete. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen ging sie zum Topf. Das Wasser lief ihr im Mund zusammen, als sie nach dem Löffel griff, umrührte und einen Happen Stew probierte – es schmeckte himmlisch!

„Nimm' dir ruhig. Es ist genug dafür zwei!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme. Sarah fuhr herum und stand einer kleinen Frau gegenüber, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schien.

Das Bemerkenswerteste an der Zigeunerin waren ihre stahlblauen Augen, die weit hinter alle Fragen zu sehen vermochten. Das lange, braune Haar war mit einem Kopftuch zurückgebunden, ihre Kleidung war bunt und mit Münzen reich geschmückt. „Setz' dich und sei mein Gast", sagte sie und wies einladend auf einige plötzlich neben dem Feuer bereitliegende Kissen.

„Du bist Sarah", stellte sie mit ruhiger Stimme fest und reichte ihr Teller und Löffel. Sarah nickte.

„Nun, vor mir brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin eine Wahrsagerin – ich suche Fragen und beantworte sie."

Sarah überlegte, während sie aß. „Ich habe eine Frage", sagte sie schließlich. „Kannst du mir sie beantworten?"

„Ich kenne deine Frage und bevor du sie mir stellst, werde ich dir sagen, dass es die falsche Frage ist." Sarah schaute sie verblüfft an.

Die Frau erwiderte ruhig ihren Blick. „Du wolltest fragen, ob ich weiß, wo Jareth ist."

Sarah nickte.

„Nun, deswegen antworte ich nicht. Die richtige Frage hätte heißen müssen: ‚Wie gelange ich zu ihm?' – aber da du die falsche Frage noch nicht gestellt hattest, werde ich sehen, wie ich dir mit der Beantwortung der richtigen Frage helfen kann."

Die Zigeunerin starrte ins Feuer und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. „Wo ist Toby?" fragte sie schließlich. Sarah schaute sie verwundert an. Diese Frau wusste alles über sie und angeblich noch so vieles mehr und doch fragte sie, wo Toby war?

„Im Schloss am Rande der Koboldstadt", antwortete sie schließlich.

„Und in deinen Gedanken?"

„Ist Toby immer bei mir."

Die Wahrsagerin nickte. „Du lebst immer noch nicht ganz in dieser Welt der Träume, Kind. Hier haben Worte und Gedanken Macht!"

Sarah fing an zu begreifen. „Sie meinen, ich bräuchte nur fest an Jareth zu denken, mir zu wünschen ihn zu sehen und wäre bei ihm?"

„Das käme darauf an, wie sehr du ihn sehen möchtest." Sarah schaute zu Boden. „Ich muss ihn um Verzeihung bitten."

Die Zigeunerin nickte und ergriff Sarahs Hände. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das ausreichen wird. Denk' an Jareth und singe etwas, während ich nachdenke", sagte sie und schaute Sarah tief in die Augen. Das Mädchen wollte dem Blick ausweichen, doch sie schaffte es nicht, den Kontakt zu brechen. Langsam beruhigte sie sich. Die stahlblauen Augen gaben ihr Halt und Frieden stieg in ihr auf.

Leise, am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, begann sie eine zarte Melodie zu hören. Eine Melodie wie ein Windhauch, die von einer Spieluhr her zu stammen schien. Und dann stiegen die Worte aus der Tiefe der Gedanken zu ihr empor.

Plötzlich waren es nicht mehr stahlblaue Augen, sondern Jareths Augen und sie sang mit leiser Stimme, das Lied, das er damals für sie gesungen hatte:

"_There's such a sad love_

_deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_

_beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_a love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_makes no sense for you_

_every thrill has gonst_

_wasn't too much fun at all_

_but I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_as the world falls down_

_Falling, falling in love_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_though we're strangers till now_

_we're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_makes no sense for you_

_every thrill has gone_

_wasn't too much fun at all_

_but I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_as the world falls down_

_Falling, falling in love…"_

Dann versagte ihr sie Stimme und sie sah sich wieder der Frau gegenüber. Die Zigeunerin spann ein Netz aus Licht in ihren Händen und legte es auf den Boden. Sie nahm Sarah bei der Hand und stellte sie sanft in die Mitte des gewebten Lichtkreises. „Ich glaube, es wird reichen. Denk' an Jareth und du wirst zu ihm gelangen."

Sarah zweifelte noch immer. „Ich kann das nicht – ich bin nicht aus dieser Welt."

Entschlossen schüttelte ihr Gegenüber den Kopf und trat zurück. „Du kannst es: hier und in jeder anderen Welt. Du hast die Macht – Jareth hat sie dir gegeben und bald wirst du auch ihren Namen wissen. Dieses Netz hilft dir, dich zu konzentrieren. Jetzt versuche es."

Sarah Schloss ihre Augen. Ruhig stand sie da. Sie dachte an Jareth und an ihren Wunsch ihn zu finden. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie ihn am Feuer sitzen, ein Bein aufgestellt, einen Arm auf das Knie gestützt und nachdenklich in die Flammen starrend. Er sah überrascht auf. „Sarah?"-_„Das kann nicht sein!"_ dachte sie und stand wieder neben dem Lagerfeuer.

„Nur Mut Kind, du hast es fast geschafft!" sprach die Frau zu ihr. „Versuch es noch einmal. Denk' an das Lied!"

Wieder hörte Sarah die leise Musik in sich aufsteigen. Dann sah sie Jareths Augen und wünschte sich mit aller Macht, bei ihm zu sein. Ihr war, als hüllte sie ein Nebel aus Sternen ein und klärte sich plötzlich wieder.

Vor Ungewissheit schwer atmend fand sie sich an seinem Lagerfeuer wieder. Langsam stand er auf und ging auf Sarah zu. Sie erstarrte aus Angst vor seiner Wut und seinem Ungestüm.

Dann standen sie sich gegenüber. Sarah wich seinem Blick aus. „Jareth", begann sie leise, „ich habe dir Unrecht getan..."

„Shhh...", sagte er nur und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. Vorsichtig zog er sie zu sich heran. Auch er hatte Fehler gemacht, hatte versucht, sie zu beherrschen und ihr Sklave zu sein. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Sarah ihn um seiner selbst willen lieben konnte. Er wusste, dass er sie jede Sekunde wieder verlieren konnte . Das durfte nicht geschehen, nicht noch einmal!

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er leise, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie zart. Sarah hob ihren Blick und versank in den Tiefen seiner Augen. Plötzlich kannte sie den Namen der Macht, die Jareth ihr gegeben hatte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Jareth!" sagte sie mit leise zitternder Stimme.

Er nahm sie fest in die Arme und versuchte sie mit allen seinen Sinnen zu spüren, sich zu vergewissern, dass sie tatsächlich da war. Nach einer Weile löste er sich sanft von ihr und geleitete sie zu seinem Lagerplatz.

„Komm' zum Feuer", sagte er. „Die Nacht ist kalt und wir haben einander viel zu erzählen." Sie hüllten sich in seinen weiten Umhang und ließen sich neben dem leise knisternden und flackernden Feuer nieder.

Verloren in Zeit und Raum starrte Jareth hinauf zu den Sternen, um eine Antwort auf seine brennende Frage zu finden. Mit all seinen Sinnen war er sich Sarahs Gegenwart bewusst. Er spürte ihren Herzschlag, roch ihr Parfüm und sah das Sternenlicht auf ihren Haaren glänzen. Und dennoch konnte er es kaum fassen, dass sie in seinen Armen lag, ihn liebte und ihm vertraute – für ihn und nur für ihn da war.

Leise beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste zärtlich ihr Gesicht, das friedlich an seiner Schulter lag. _‚Würde sie verstehen?'_ fragte er sich. Er wusste, worum sie ihn bitten würde. Sanft befreite er sich aus ihren Armen und legte sie auf seinem Umhang am Feuer nieder. Er hielt die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und schritt unruhig im Dunkel jenseits des Feuers auf und ab.

Er wollte ihr helfen: er wusste, was zu tun war. Mehr als alles andere wollte er ihr Leid und Schmerzen ersparen. Es gab einen Weg ihr zu helfen, kurz und ohne Gefahr; und doch würde der Weg nicht der Beste sein, denn er lehrte Sarah nichts über Jareth und über das Wesen dieser ihrer neuen Welt. Sie würde ihn lieben, ja, aber würde sie auch diese Welt lieben? Könnte sie verstehen, dass der Herzschlag eines jeden Wesens dieser Welt auch in seinen Adern floss? Könnte sie begreifen, dass er bereit war sich und sie zu opfern, um diese Welt mit neuem Leben zu erfüllen? Seine Entschlossenheit, ihr Leid zu ertragen, um ihr die Liebe dieser Welt zu schenken? Flehend suchten seine Augen nach Antwort in den Sternen: _‚Würde sie verstehen?'_

Der Morgen brach an und Sarah erwachte in Jareths Armen. Sie schaute ihn zärtlich an, als er ihr einen ‚guten Morgen' wünschte und war überrascht über sich selbst, als sie seinen Gruß erwiderte und sanft über seiner Wange streichelte. Sie begannen den Tag mit einem Frühstück, das sie aus ihren kläglichen Vorräten zusammenstellten. Auf Sarahs Frage hin, ob sie sich in diesem Land der Fantasie nicht schlichtweg ein nahrhaftes Frühstück wünschen oder zaubern könnten sagte Jareth ihr, dass das normalerweise im Bereich seiner Möglichkeiten liegen würde. Aber wie Toby und Sarah vermutet hatten, hatte er sich bei der Rettungsaktion für Sarah verausgabt und seine Kräfte bisher nicht voll wiederhergestellt. „Ich hätte es tun können", sagte Jareth, „aber ich war nicht bereit dazu – bis jetzt noch nicht."

Sarah begann zu verstehen, dass Jareth weder ein Traumprinz war, noch der Unhold, den sie in ihm gesehen hatte. Aber er war etwas Besonderes – nun, eben Jareth. Langsam wuchs ihr Vertrauen in ihn. Jedoch erst gegen Ende der Mahlzeit wagte sie es die Frage zu stellen, die ihr seit geraumer Zeit auf der Zunge brannte: „Kannst du mir helfen Hoggle und die Anderen aus dem Land der Tränen zu befreien?"

Jareth schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du es selbst nicht schaffst, kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich habe zwar schon einen Teil meiner Kraft zurückgewonnen, aber dies erfordert mehr, als ich geben kann. Selbst wenn ich es könnte, würden sie mir nicht vertrauen, weil ich ihnen den Weg in dieses Grauen gewiesen habe." Er dachte einen Augenblick lang angestrengt nach, dann schaute er sie ernst an. Wie er befürchtet hatte, sah er einen Schatten des Zweifels in ihren Augen.

Er wusste, sie kämpfte noch immer mit sich selbst, mit dem lang gehegten Misstrauen gegen ihn. Er holte tief Luft und fasste sie fest an beiden Armen. „Ich werde dir helfen sie zu befreien, aber..." er schaute sie eindringlich an, „dafür werde ich meine volle Kraft brauchen. Und nur mit deiner Hilfe kann ich sie wieder erlangen!" Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schluckte trocken. „Es wird wahrhaftig nicht einfach sein!"

Sarah schaute ihn zögernd einen Moment lang an. Sie sah die Linien der Erschöpfung, die sich um Jareths Augen eingegraben hatten und hörte den sonoren Klang seiner Stimme.

Dann ging sie hinüber zur Asche des längst erloschenen Feuers, holte seinen Umhang und ihr Bündel, ging zurück an seine Seite und legte ihre Hand in die seine. Mit einem leisen Händedruck dankte er ihr und führte sie einer weiten Steppe entgegen.

Zwei Tage mühsamen Wanderns vergingen, bis die Steppe langsam einem karstigen Felsboden wich. Jareth und Sarah plagte der Hunger, denn hier wuchs nichts außer einigen Moosen und Flechten. Abends, wenn die Dämmerung heraufzog stiegen schwarze, schwere Nebelschwaden auf, die ihnen den Atem nahmen und ihre Ruhe raubten.

Wann immer möglich umgingen sie sie, doch diese Schwaden waberten unruhig durch die Nacht und pirschten sich an die erschöpften Schläfer heran.

Sarah schreckte mit einem Aufschrei aus dem Schlaf, um sich zitternd an Jareths Seite wieder zu finden. Er beruhigte sie, half ihr auf die Beine und geleitete sie aus der sich verdichtenden Nebelfront heraus. „Jareth...", Sarah versuchte sich zu sammeln, doch ein schwer greifbarer Schrecken saß immer noch in ihren Gliedern. „Ist es nicht möglich, dass wir so ins Land der Tränen gelangen, wie ich dich gefunden habe, mit unseren Gedanken?"

Jareth schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht die Kraft dazu und du weißt nicht, wonach du suchen solltest. Selbst wenn ich es dir erzählte, würde es nichts nützen. Diese Nebelschwaden kommen aus jenem Land, das dicht neben dem unseren liegt. Ich befürchte, dass sie auch die uralte Kristallquelle mit ihren Ausdünstungen befleckt haben. Nein, ich kann es spüren. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, in wie weit die Kristalle schon in Mitleidenschaft gezogen sind. Die Präsenz der anderen Welt hier ist immer stärker geworden und ich brauche deine Hilfe, um sie zu bannen."

„Meine Hilfe?" Sarah war maßlos erstaunt. „Aber ich konnte ihnen doch nicht einmal allein entkommen! Wie soll ich dir dabei helfen?"

„Du ahnst es nicht einmal, oder?"

Er zog sie neben sich auf Felsblock nieder und sah ihr in die Augen. „Du bist diejenige, die diese Welt geschaffen hat! Alpträume gab es vorher schon und wird es auch immer geben. Aber dadurch, dass sie für dich real wurden, hast du ihnen eine Welt gegeben. Hoggle und die anderen sind jetzt dort gefangen. Je realer diese Welt für sie wird, desto mehr Macht wird sie über sie erlangen. Dadurch, dass du hierher gekommen bist, hat dein Unterbewusstsein, das noch immer unter den Auswirkungen deiner Gefangenschaft dort leidet, ihnen ein Tor in diese Welt geöffnet. Dein Hass auf mich hat ihnen den Weg zur Kristallquelle geebnet- und diese Quelle ist das Zentrum meiner Macht."

Sarah erstarrte, als das Gehörte Eingang in ihr Denken fand. „Dann habe ich dich zerstört?" Sie sprang entsetzt auf und wich vom Felsen zurück.

Jareth eilte ihr nach und nahm sie fest in seine Arme. „Noch ist es Zeit. Diese Quelle birgt die Essenz allen Wissens und die Persönlichkeiten der uralten Koboldkönige in sich. Wenn du bereit bist, den Schrecken aus dem Land der Tränen entgegenzutreten, werden sie und ich dir helfen das Tor zu dieser Welt für immer zu schließen."

Er sammelte sich und holte tief Luft. Der Augenblick, in dem Sarah sich entscheiden musste war da. Eindringlich flüsterte er: „Die Quelle der Macht ist hier jedoch nur dem Koboldkönig und seiner Königin zugänglich. Noch ist der Weg zurück frei...wenn du..." Er brach ab, seine Arme sanken mutlos herunter und wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

Sarah verstand, was er ihr hatte sagen wollten. Sie spürte, dass sie sich endgültig entscheiden musste. Jareth und sein Land hatten viel von dem Schrecken ihres ersten Besuches verloren, aber für immer hier zu bleiben... Sie dachte an ihre Freunde, die ihretwegen litten, die finstere Kammer der Könige, die trübsinnigen Kobolde und sie sah die Liebe in Jareths Augen.

Irgendwie ahnte sie, dass wenn sie ihn zurückweisen würde, er nicht mehr den Willen aufbringen würde, seine Kraft zu erneuern und sein Land wieder herzustellen. Es würde siechen, bis er starb und ein neuer Koboldkönig das Land heilen würde - wenn es dann noch ein Land gab.

Sie sah sich selbst in Jareths Augen, den Augen, die auch so grausam sein konnten.

Noch immer von ihr abgewandt, streckte er hinter seinem Rücken seine Hand aus.

Langsam, Sich vollkommen ihrer Entscheidung bewusst, ergriff sie sie.

Ihre verbundenen Hände begannen zu leuchten. Der Glanz weitete sich um sie herum aus, bis er auch Jareth einhüllte. Er wandte sich ihr zu und nahm sie in seine Arme.

Sarah wurde erfüllt mit dem Wissen um das Wesen der Dinge und begann zu begreifen.

Sie sah seine Träume und die Hoffnung auf Hilfe aus der Außenwelt. Wie mit den Augen eines fremden Betrachters sah sie sich selbst: sie schien von innen heraus zu leuchten.

Das Leuchten lief durch ihren Körper hindurch und floss auf die Erde hinab. Plötzlich nahm sie helle Ströme wahr, die von ihr aus einem fernen Punkt am Horizont entgegen eilten.

Dann sah sie Jareth an und erschrak. Das Licht, das von ihm ausstrahlte war matt, viel schwächer als ihres und pulsierte mühsam. Er lächelte entschuldigend. Jetzt, da sie wusste, wie es um ihn stand, brauchte er sich nicht mehr mit dem letzten Rest seiner Kraft zu verstellen.


	3. Chapter 3

Er lenkte ihren Blick auf die Ebenen. Sie dass, dass ähnliche Linien das ganze Land durchzogen und zu Jareth, ihr und jenem Punkt am Horizont flossen. Als sie ihnen mit den Blicken folgte war ihr, als wäre sie überall gleichzeitig im ganzen Land.

„Spar deine Kraft", flüsterte Jareth und ihr Blick kehrte wieder in die gewohnte Sichtweite zurück. Jedes Wesen dieser Welt spürte sie und lebte in ihr. Der Wind und die Tiere verneigten sich vor ihr: sie war ihre Königin. Jareth nickte erschöpft, aber zufrieden. „Du hast das Herz meiner Welt gesehen. Dorthin müssen wir gehen, denn nur dort werden wir genügend Kraft sammeln können, um die Alpträume in ihre finstere Welt zurückzudrängen."

Von nun an ließ Sarah Jareth kaum aus den Augen. In dem Maße, wie das Terrain, das sie überquerten, unwegsamer wurde, schien es auch ihm schlechter zu gehen.

Die Ebene wich sanft ansteigenden Felsen, die jedoch unter der leisesten Berührung splitterten und zu bläulichem Staub zerfielen. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen knirschte bei jedem Schritt, als ob sie über dünnstes Glas laufen würden.

Als sie eine bizarre Felsformation passierten, prasselte ein Regen kleiner Steine auf sie nieder und heiße, violette Flammen leckten aus dem Inneren des Felsens heraus. Jareth bedeutete ihr langsamer zu gehen.

„Die Macht des fremden Landes wird immer stärker", flüsterte er. „wir müssen uns in Acht nehmen." Ein widerlicher Gestank wurde vom Wind die Felsen hinunter geweht. Sarah kämpfte gegen den Impuls sich zu übergeben, nahm alle Kraft zusammen und kletterte mit Jareth die immer höher aufsteigenden Felsformationen hinauf.

Es war tiefe Nacht. Sarah wagte nicht mehr zu schlafen. Schwere, schwarze Nebel zogen wie Tentakel ruhelos durch das Land. Sie tasteten suchend über Felsen und um Bäume herum. Dort, wo sie Leben berührten, verdorrte es und verformte sich zu seinem entsetzlich verformten Abbild seiner selbst. Sie hatte gelernt aus Kraftlinien ein Netz zu weben, das die lauernden Nebel von ihnen fernhielt. Doch die Ströme der Kraftlinien wurden immer matter, ebenso wie der in ihrem Armen schlafende Jareth immer schwächer wurde. Sie schützte ihn vor den Alpträumen. Sie wusste, ohne ihn könnte sie sich ihnen nicht gegenüberstellen.

Die Energie, die um sie herum floss, pulsierte leise und erzählte ihnen von den Leben, in denen die Wesen der Koboldwelt gefangen waren; auch Sarah und Jareth. Irgendwann einmal würde die Energie, die durch ihren Körper floss und diese Welt formte, sie in sich aufnehmen und Eins mit dieser gewaltigen Kraft werden lassen. Jareth hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle nicht hinausgreifen und ihre Kraft verschwenden. Doch das sanfte Schwingen der Kraftlinien, ihr leises Summen, berichtete ihr von den Dingen, die weit ab geschehen waren.

Und so lächelte Jareth, als er am Morgen erwachte. „Jessami hat wieder ein Baby bekommen", Sarah nickte. „Ich weiß, ich konnte es spüren." Sie rang nach Worten. „Es war, als ob ich es selber geboren hätte und dann, plötzlich, war ich das Baby und hatte noch nie etwas so wundervolles wie Jessami gesehen." Sie lächelte, als sie an die kleine, verhutzelte Koboldfrau dachte und daran, wie ihr Baby sie gesehen hatte. „Und Toby hat es in meinem Namen in dieser Welt begrüßt!" sagte Jareth stolz und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Sarah ging zu ihm und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Sie wussten, es war nicht mehr weit, denn die schwarzen Schatten verdunkelten drohend den Horizont.

Sarah keuchte. Alle Luft schien aus ihren Lungen zu entweichen und von einer brennenden Flüssigkeit ersetzt zu werden. Sie sah Jareths Gesicht, der ihr gegenüber stand und versuchte, den Absatz im Fels zu überwinden. Hinter ihm baute sich eine bläuliche Energieentladung auf und holte weit aus, um gleich einer Peitsche vorzuschnellen und sie vom Sims zu fegen.

„Jareth!" schrie sie und zog mit aller Kraft. Sie stürzten zu Boden, als die brodelnde Energie über sie hinweg zischte. Der Boden unter ihnen splitterte mehrere Lagen tief. Er war trocken, knochentrocken und wie waidwunde Tiere glitten mühsam die Energieströme durch die poröse Oberfläche dieser Welt. Jareth keuchte mit rasselndem Atem. Sarah bemühte sich, ihn nicht erschrocken anzustarren, sondern ihm Rückhalt und Zuversicht zu geben.

Seine Haut war wie uraltes Pergament, staubtrocken und grau. Seine Augen blickten stumpf in fahlem grau und seine Bewegungen fahrig. Sie selbst spürte auch den Einfluss des trüben Pochens der Energie. Ihre Zellen lechzten nach mehr. Sie atmete faulige Luft und Staub ein, nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und zerrte Jareth weiter.

Dort, wo die Oberfläche der Welt noch von Kraftlinien durchzogen war, waren sie sicher. An den Stellen, wo die Nebel durch die Oberfläche drangen, entluden sie ihren Hass und ihre Wut gegen sie in gleißenden Explosionen. Sie schleppten sich zu seinem Plateau hinauf. Immer wieder peitschten die Energiefäden auf sie zu. Immer wieder warfen sie sich um ihnen zu entgehen in den Staub und versanken jedes Mal tiefer und tiefer.

Der Fuß des Plateaus, das schließlich vor ihnen lag, war quadratisch. An jeder Ecke des Quadrates stand eine Säule, deren dumpfes, rotes Pulsieren an eine offene, blutende Wunde denken ließ. Viele Quadrate mit Säulen an den Ecken waren, jeweils leicht gedreht, übereinander gestapelt. Sie bildeten durch die Drehung vier Treppen, deren Stufen allerdings Riesen angepasst waren. Mit fast einem Meter Höhe hätten Jareth und Sarah sie kaum erklimmen können. Die Säulen ragten in vier blutroten Spiralen gen Himmel. Auf dem höchsten Plateau glomm es trübe, wie die letzten Strahlen einer untergehenden Sonne.

Sarah legte Jareth am Fuße der Treppe ab. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und atmete schwer. „Wie soll ich dich dort hinauf schleppen, Jareth? Gibt es hier nicht so etwas wie ein ‚Sesam öffne dich?'"

Er schnaubte trocken. „In der Tat. Damit die Quelle nicht allen Wesen zugänglich ist, wird nur jenen Zutritt gewährt, die die Welt formen können, also den Königen und Königinnen. Du musst gleich zeigen, was du gelernt hast."

Sarah schaute nach oben. „Und wenn nun einer versucht, hinauf zu fliegen?"

Jareth rappelte sich mühsam am Felsen auf. Er war kaum noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. „Siehst du diese Säulen? Sie sind reine Energie und gleißen normalerweise im hellsten Licht. Wenn jemand versuchen würde, hier herzukommen, der hier nichts zu suchen hat- er würde nicht einmal einen Wimpernschlag lang seinen Erfolg feiern können. Sie sind ebenso wunderschön, wie tödlich."

Sarah erschrak innerlich. Würden die Säulen sie passieren lassen? Ja, sie war Jareths Königin. Ja, sie hatte kleine Energieumformungen versucht. Ja, die mochte diese Welt; doch sie war immer noch das Kind einer anderen Welt und diejenige, die das Verderben in diese Welt gebracht hatte.

„Stell' dir einfach vor, die Stufen sind winzig klein oder nicht da. Stell' dir eine Schräge vor!" wies Jareth sie an und hustete trocken. Sarah versuchte es, aber ihre Zweifel ließen einen Erfolg nicht zu.

Er nahm ihre Hand und das kleine, vertraute Bild der alten Zigeunerin erschien vor ihrem geistigen Auge. _„Es kommt darauf an, wie sehr du es möchtest, Kind!"_ Sie nahm sich zusammen und vor ihnen verschwand die Riesentreppe wie von Zauberhand. Langsam machten sie sich daran, den Weg zur Spitze des Plateaus hinter sich zu bringen.

Sie krochen die letzten Meter. Jareth lag still am Boden und atmete so flach, dass sie nur mit Mühe seinem Atem spüren konnte. Sarah kroch um die letzte Kurve und erschrak.

Die einstmals glühende Quelle der Kraft pulsierte nur noch dumpf. Schwarze Tentakel hielten sie in ihrem Griff und umspannten ihre Oberfläche. Das Pulsieren glich einem verzweifelten Ringen nach Luft. Sarah fühlte nacktes Entsetzen. Sie konnte diesem – Ding – nicht allein gegenübertreten: Jareth war zu geschwächt. Sie konnte aber auch nicht zusehen, wie ihre Welt von diesen Tentakeln erdrückt und zerstört wurde. Nur sie konnte die Alpträume in ihre Schranken weisen. Ein blaues Glühen umhüllte sie. Sie hörte die Stimmen von Hoggle, Ludo und den Anderen. Die Alpträume umwarben sie, schmeichelten ihr. Schreie, die zu einer atonalen Symphonie anschwollen und versuchten, sie in einer wogenden blauen Welle mit sich zu ziehen. Sie presste die Hände auf ihre Ohren. _‚Ich bin nicht das Ende dieser Welt', _dachte sie_. ‚Irgendwo wird es wieder einen Anfang geben, aber einen ohne Schrecken!'_

Sie nahm Jareth, der jetzt federleicht und nahezu durchscheinend zu sein schien, in ihre Arme. Er würde es verstehen, wenn er bei Bewusstsein wäre. Langsam mühte sie sich der Quelle entgegen.

Blaue Stürme schwollen an und versuchten sie von den Füßen zu fegen. Doch so sehr sie auch schwankte, sie ging zielstrebig der Quelle entgegen. Am Rande verharrte sie einen Augenblick. Sie wusste, dass diese Quelle ungeheure Energie enthielt und tödlich sein konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie sie eines Tages einhüllen und in sich aufnehmen würde. Nun, dann würde es eben etwas früher sein. Sie nahm Jareth fest in die Arme, küsste leicht seine aufgesprungene Stirn und sagte leise „Verzeih' mir!" Wie aus unendlich weiter Ferne hörte sie leise zwei Stimmen. Jareths leises: _‚Ich bin bei dir...'_ und die Stimme der Zigeunerin: _‚Hab' Mut, Kind!'_.

Dann zog sie alle Energie, die sie finden konnte zusammen und holte zu einem gewaltigen Schlag gegen die Tentakel aus, während sie gleichzeitig, mit Jareth im Arm, in die Quelle der Welt hineintrat. Jareths leises Flüstern sagte ihr, was zu tun war. Sie griff in das Herz der Quelle, sog alle Energie in sich ein und spie sie in einer gewaltigen Entladung auf die Wege, die ihre düsteren Gedanken einmal gegangen waren. Die Tentakel und die Stürme kämpften vergebens gegen sie an. Sie trieb sie zurück in das Dunkel. Sie formte eine Hülle um die Alptraumwelt. Sie wand die sich wehrenden Tentakel umeinander, versiegelte das Netzwerk mit den Stürmen blauer Energie und wurde erfasst von einem Wirbel der Genugtuung als sie sah, dass die Gefahr gebannt war.

Die Alptraumwelt würde immer noch an die Koboldwelt grenzen und an der Grenze würde das Moor des ewigen Gestankes für immer von ihrer Existenz zeugen, aber die Alpträume fanden nun keinen Weg mehr in ihre Welt. Sie dachte noch einmal an ihre Eltern und Toby, während die gleißenden Energien ihren und Jareths Körper auflösten.

„Sarah!"

Wer war Sarah? Sie schwebte in einem grellen Gleißen, nein, sie war Eins mit ihm. Sie schien keinen Körper zu haben.

Jareth? Sie spürte, er war Teil von ihr, aber sie wusste nicht, was Jareth war.

Wie aus einem Traum kam eine durchscheinende Frau auf sie zu. Ihre Konturen gewannen an Form und Schärfe, je näher sie auf Sarah zukam. Zukam? War Sarah nicht überall?

Die stahlblauen Augen dieser Frau brannten sich in Sarahs Bewusstsein. Dann erinnerte sie sich an die Zigeunerin. „Das, was du getan hast, war mutig, Kind. Komm', ich werde dir helfen dich zu erinnern und zu erkennen, was du geworden bist."

Die Frau ergriff ihre – Hand? Und führte sie zu einer kleinen Wasserquelle, die in mitten eines Rasens an diesem gleißenden Ort lag. Dort setzte sie Sarah nieder, die im Wasser Züge ihrer menschlichen Gestalt erkannte aber, als sie danach greifen wollte, das Wasser nicht einmal berühren konnte.

„Du glaubst noch nicht an deine jetzige Existenz, darum kannst du das Wasser auch nicht erreichen!" Sie klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter und ging etwas nach vorne um Jareth zu rufen. Eine Energiewolke verdichtete sich. Die Frau sprach leise auf Jareth ein und zog plötzlich aus der Wolke eine Hand hervor, der zögernd ein junger und frischer Koboldkönig folgte. Auch Jareth schien Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, sich an seiner Gestalt zu erinnern.

Je näher sie dem Quell kamen, desto dunkler wurde es und plötzlich befand sich dort ein Lagerfeuer in einer dunklen, sternenübersäten Nacht. Jareth setzte sich neben Sarah und aus dem Dunkel der Nacht traten, Einer nach dem Anderen, noch viele Personen hinzu.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis alle in dem weiten Rund versammelt waren. Eine Kuppel aus Sternen hüllte sie ein, doch Sarah sah als sie sich umwandte, dass jenseits dieses Kreises die Energie der Quelle gleißte.

Die Zigeunerin ergriff das Wort. „Wir sind die Könige und Königinnen der Koboldwelt und leben hier auf ewig in dieser Quelle der Macht. Ich bin die Mutter. Nicht von euren Vorfahren hier. Ich bin die Mutter dieser Welt, so wie du die Mutter der Welt der Alpträume bist."

Sarah zuckte zusammen.

„Kind, wenn es nichts Böses gibt, wer lernt das Gute zu schätzen?"

Ihre Augen sprachen Sarah Mut zu.

„Wir stehen vor einem Problem. Ihr seid viel zu früh hier angekommen. Die Umstände verlangten dies. Aber Jareth hat noch keinen Nachfolger und es gibt außer euch niemanden, der die Energie der Quelle der Macht formen könnte. Toby ist nicht geraubt worden und als ich diese Welt erschuf, war sie für mich ein Hafen für unglückliche Kinder die an Wunder glaubten und hier ein Zuhause finden konnten. Doch sie mussten aus einer anderen Welt geraubt worden sein, oder wir mussten gebeten werden sie zu holen, so lautet das Gesetz. Sie sollten neue Fantasien in diese Welt mitzubringen und ihr mit einem Staunen gegenüber zu stehen. Ihre Freude an den Wundern dieser Welt war mein Lohn. Doch nun gibt es niemanden, der meine Welt vorwärts bringt, keinen, der sie hegt und pflegt. Sie wird ermatten und irgendwann wird sie verstaubt und tot sein."

„Sie dürfen hier nicht bleiben..."-„Sie müssen gehen..."

Sarah wollte nicht fort. „Denk' an deine Freunde!" flüsterte Jareth und nahm ihre Hand, dann wandte er sich an die Mutter der Welt: „Wie sollen wir zurückkehren?" Er hatte offenbar viel weniger Schwierigkeiten als Sarah, sich hier zurechtzufinden. „Wir werden darüber beraten", sagte die Mutter leise und sandte sie mit einer Handbewegung fort.

Sie waren wieder an einer Quelle. Jareth zeigte Sarah, wie sie mit ihrer Fantasie aus der Quelle immer neue Orte formen konnte. Sarah dankte es ihm, indem sie eine Lagune mit einem kleinen, terrassenförmigen Wasserfall und einem Meer aus Seerosen erschuf.

Wie kleine Kinder planschten sie im Wasser und genossen jede Sekunde. Doch dann hielt Jareth Sarah plötzlich in seinen Armen und wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen. Sarah schmiegte sich an ihn und mit klopfenden Herzen, im Bewusstsein etwas ganz neues mit dem Anderen zu entdecken, gaben sie all den Zärtlichkeiten Ausdruck, für die sie während ihrer langen Reise keine Zeit gefunden hatten. Ihre Haut glänzte im Mondlicht, als zuerst zwei Körper sich vereinigten und dann ihre Seelen folgten: als aus zwei sich liebenden körperlichen Wesen, zwei Konturen reiner, gleißender Energie wurden.

Wie es schien eine Ewigkeit später standen sie wieder im Kreis der um das Feuer herumsitzenden Koboldkönige und –Königinnen.

„Wir wollen versuchen, euch durch die Grenzen dieser Welt herausgelangen zu lassen. Das war bisher nur mir möglich. Aber Sarah ist auch eine Weltenmutter, sie müsste das Muster dieser Quelle erkennen können, wenn sie sich mit mir verbindet und mir folgt. Jareth umschließen wir mit unserer Kraft und ein jeder von ihnen wird euch etwas von sich mitgeben, dass euch in der Welt Kraft und Substanz geben wird, bis es Zeit wird, zu uns zurückzukehren. Kommt nun zu mir, Kinder".

Sarah und Jareth knieten vor ihr nieder. Einer nach dem Anderen ging an ihnen vorbei und legte seine Hand auf die der Zigeunerin, die ihrerseits die Köpfe der Beiden berührte. Sie murmelten leise Wünsche und wie ein Puzzle fügten sich Sarahs und Jareths Persönlichkeiten wieder zusammen.

Sarah hörte ein leises weinen und sah Jareth, dem Tränen über die Wangen liefen, als er die Hand einer Frau küsste und gleichzeitig nach der eines Mannes griff. Sie schlossen ihn in die Arme und küssten ihn. „Wir lieben dich, Sohn", hörte sie leise.

Dann rissen sie sich los und traten in den Schatten zurück. Als der letzte entschwunden war und sie wieder mit der Zigeunerin in der Lichtung mit dem Quell standen, nahmen sie und Sarah Jareth in die Mitte. Sarah und die Weltenmutter wurden in Gedanken eins.

Sarah sah, wie diese Welt erschaffen wurde und erkannte den Weg, den sie gehen mussten. Die Zigeunerin ging voran und öffnete einen Tunnel im Netz der Energie, das die Quelle der Macht umgab. Gemeinsam schoben sie Jareth hindurch, den Sarah ständig im Arm hielt und abzuschirmen versuchte. Funken stoben und der Körper der Weltenmutter wurde schwer durchgeschüttelt.

„Mein ist diese Welt!", schrie sie. „Und an mir ist es, sie zu schützen!" Es gab eine letzte Explosion, die Sarah und Jareth weit aus der Quelle hinausschleuderte und ein leises, triumphierendes Wehklagen, das mit einem Seufzen verstummte.

Sie spürten nicht, wie viel Zeit verging als sie einander im Arm haltend, stumm vor der Quelle der Macht verharrten.

Unendlich viel Zeit würde wohl vergehen, bis sie alle Geschenke und Gedanken der Koboldkönige erkundet hatten. Es wäre verlockend gewesen, damit gleich zu beginnen, doch als sie sich wieder gefasst hatten, wollten sie die Freunde keinen weiteren Augenblick in der Alptraumwelt leiden lassen.

Sie wandten sich um und der wiedererstrahlende Glanz der uralten Quelle umspielte gleißend ihre Körper.

Sie wandelten ihre Gestalten in die weißer Eulen und glitten über den gleißenden Strahlenkranz der Säulen hinweg an den Fuß des Plateaus, denn die Quelle durften nur die Königspaare sehen.

Sarah schaute zur Grenze der Welten. „Ich schaudere bei dem Gedanken, dass ich die Mutter dieser Welt bin", sagte sie zu Jareth. „Ich dachte, das Moor des ewigen Gestankes würde wieder verschwinden, sobald wir die Grenzen geschlossen hatten."

Jareth schüttelte den Kopf. „Solange es noch Schlechtigkeit und Hass irgendwo zwischen den Welten gibt, wird es auch ein Moor des ewigen Gestankes geben. Wir müssen gut darauf achten, damit es nicht noch einmal zum Alptraum werden kann."

In gedankenschnelle befanden sie sich in der Mitte des Moores. „Du weißt, wie ich dich befreit habe: benutze die Träume als Wegweiser zu deinen Freunden", sagte Jareth leise und fügte zärtlich ein „Sei vorsichtig!" an.

Sarah erinnerte sich daran, wie die Zigeunerin das Tor zu ihrer Welt geöffnet hatte. Jetzt sah sie die für andere unsichtbare Grenze ihrer Welt und erkannte ihr Muster. Sie holte tief Luft und öffnete ein Tor in das Innere der Alptraumwelt. Zunächst erschrak sie vor ihren Alpträumen, doch sie erkannte, dass sie sie nicht mehr fürchten musste. Im Gegenteil – sie allein besaß die Macht sie zu kontrollieren.

Dann konzentrierte sie sich und tat zum ersten Male bewusst das, was sie bei Jareth so verachtet hatte: sie erschuf eine neue Realität und bannte sie in Kristallkugeln, um ihre Freunde zu manipulieren. Sie sandte die Kugeln hinaus in die Dunkelheit und folgte ihren leuchtenden Spuren.

Schon bald hatte sie Ludo, die Wachen, Hoggle und Sir Didymus in ihren Blasen gefunden.

Sie zerstörte die Gefängnisse mit Blitzen reiner Energie.

Die Anderen fand sie am Boden liegend, dahinvegetierend, ohne erkennbaren Lebenswillen.

Behutsam nahm sie sie alle auf und bannte Körper und Geist in die Kristallkugeln. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie wirklich alle gefunden hatte, schleuderte sie die Kugeln mit einem gleißenden Leuchten zu Jareth zurück.

Dann kehrte sie mit dem zynischen Gedanken _‚_Dieses_ Land könnte gut mal von den Aufräumern gesäubert werden!'_ der Alptraumlandschaft den Rücken zu.

Sie wollte gerade in die Welt der Kobolde zurückkehren, als sie hinter sich einen Schrei des Entsetzens vernahm.

Sie wirbelte herum und sah einen Trupp Aufräumer, die in panischer Angst bald hierhin, bald dahin, zu fliehen versuchten. Sie wurde sich in aller Demut ihrer Macht bewusst und sandte die völlig verängstigten und verstörten Kerlchen in ihre Heimat zurück. Danach verließ auch sie das Land der Tränen, verschloss gewissenhaft das Tor zu dieser Welt und kehrte zur Jareth und den Freunden zurück.

Als Sarah keuchend die Nase verzog und mit einer energischen Geste den Bann des Gestankes von den Gefährten nahm versuchte sie zu ignorieren, dass der Koboldkönig alle Mühe hatte, sein Schmunzeln zu verbergen.

„Mylady!" Sir Didymus fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. Hoggle, Ludo und die Anderen schauten sie unschlüssig an. Dann verbeugten sie sich tief. „Majestät!"

„Erkennt ihr mich denn nicht? Ich bin es, Sarah!"

Doch ihre Freunde verharrten in ihrer unterwürfigen Haltung.

„Du bist jetzt ihre Königin", mischte Jareth sich ein, „und das wissen sie".

Sarah wandte sich verzweifelt an ihn. „Habe ich ihr Leben gerettet, um ihre Freundschaft zu verlieren?"

Er legte sanft seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Gib' ihnen Zeit! Sie hatten nicht erwartet dich lebend zu sehen – und am allerwenigsten, in dir ihre Königin zu sehen!"

Ludo stapste unsicher auf sie zu, noch immer sichtlich benommen von den Strapazen.

„Sarah und Ludo Freunde!" sagte er und reichte ihr seine Pranken.

„Ja", bekräftigte Sarah, „Freunde". Sie nahm seine Pranken in ihre Hände. Langsam lösten sich auch die Anderen aus ihrem Erstaunen und traten vorsichtig näher, Jareth immer im Auge behaltend, um Sarah zu begrüßen und ihre Geschichte zu erfahren.

Jareth und Sarah hätten die ganze Gruppe auch mit einem einzigen Gedanken wieder zum Schloss am Rande der Koboldstadt zurückbringen können, aber nach dem Zwischenfall mit den Aufräumern hielt Jareth es für angezeigt, dass Sarah erst einmal ihre neue Heimat und ihre neuen Fähigkeiten kennen lernen sollte.

Und so reisten die Gefährten nicht auf dem kürzesten, sondern auf dem schönsten Wege in das Herz des Koboldlandes. Immer wieder hielten Jareth und Sarah an oder flogen als Eulen der Gruppe weit voraus. Entlang ihres Weges erblühte das Land, das schon am Verdorren gewesen war zu neuer Schönheit.

Sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus, die neuen Orte ihrer Welt gleich von den Gefährten begutachten zu lassen.

Unter einem alten Knopf verbargen sie den Eingang zu einer unterirdischen Halle, in der es keine Schwerkraft gab. Sie nannten sie den Sternengarten und dort konnte man mit den Sternen tanzen oder neue Sternbilder erschaffen. Diejenigen, mit besonders viel Fantasie holten sich die alten Sternbilder vom Himmel herab und ließen den Löwen oder den alten Fischer von ihren Abenteuern erzählen.

Bei diesen kleinen Abenteuern hatte es allerdings auch fast ein Verhängnis gegeben.

Sarah hatte Sir Didymus mit einem Auftrag fortgeschickt, den dieser viel früher als erwartet ausgeführt hatte. Jareth und Sarah hatten einen Ort geschaffen, an dem alles genau entgegen dem passierte, was eigentlich passieren sollte. Wollte ein Kobold nach rechts gehen, marschierte er nach links. Wollte er diesen Ort verlassen, so ging er nur umso tiefer hinein.

Hoggle war im Null Komma Nichts wieder draußen und fand das Ganze furchtbar langweilig, aber Sir Didymus, der sich außer Stande sah zu Lügen oder etwas zu tun, was nicht in seiner Absicht lag, irrte umher und musste schließlich von Jareth persönlich herausgeholt werden.

Als Überraschung für Toby und auf Sarahs ganz besonderen Wunsch, schufen sie ein Drachenland, in denen weise und wilde Drachen lebten. Die wilden Drachen wollten kämpfen. Sie liebten Tortenschlachten – besonders mit Erdbeertorte. Die weisen Drachen erzählten spannende Geschichten, die jedermann in ihren Bann schlugen. Aus der Freude der Kobolde über ihre wieder erwachende Welt erschufen sie einen riesigen, goldenen Drachen, der fortan ihr Freund und Begleiter sein sollte. Wenn er nicht bei ihnen war, hatte er sein Heim an einem weiten, blauen See, in dem kleine Wassergeister darauf warteten, den zufälligen Besucher gründlich zu necken.

Sarah und Jareth blickten liebevoll von den Nackenwülsten des Drachen hinab auf ihre Welt.

Die Energielinien liefen wieder klar und gleißend. Die fast schon verdorrte Welt erstrahlte in neuer Schönheit.

Eine Veränderung hatte auch bei den Kobolden stattgefunden. Je näher sie der Koboldstadt kamen, desto lebhafter wurden ihre Neckereien. Schließlich entdeckten sie Toby, mit einem Indianerschmuck aus schwarzen Hühnerfedern auf den Kopf, inmitten einer Horde Kobolde, die wild heulend durch das Labyrinth lief.

„Toby!" rief Sarah. Er schaute auf und rannte dann freudig auf sie zu: „Sarah!" Sie kniete sich nieder und umarmte ihn fest.

Über ihre Schulter hinweg lächelte er Jareth an. „Jareth! Sarah hat dich also gefunden!"

Dann fiel sein Blick auf die hinter ihnen stehende Gruppe. „Hoggle!" quietschte er erfreut, während der Zwerg aus Freude darüber erkannt worden zu sein, tief errötete. „Sir Didymus und Ambrosius, Ludo und der Wurm – ihr seid alle da!" Er machte sich von Sarah los und rannte auf ihre Freunde zu.

Jareth beobachtete die Freude des Kleinen selbstzufrieden. „Er wird mein würdiger Nachfolger werden", sagte er und schaute sich in dem lebhaften Gedränge um.

„Nein.", entgegnete Sarah leise und entschieden. Jareth schaute sie bestürzt an. Die Kobolde, die seine Reaktion nicht einordnen konnten, verstummten sofort. „Sarah!"

„Nein, Jareth. Toby wird nicht dein Nachfolger werden. Seine Eltern würden es nie erlauben!"

Die Kobolde schauten sich schweigend an. Alle Fröhlichkeit war auf einmal verflogen.

„Dann ist alle Hoffnung verloren", flüsterte Jareth und wandte sich ab. „Warum?" flüsterte er gequält.

Sarah trat zu ihm heran und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf den Arm. „Weil hier nicht sein Platz ist. Ich kann dich nicht mehr bitten, ihn zu holen und seine Mutter wird es niemals tun. Er kann dir in der anderen Welt viel mehr helfen als hier, wenn er seinen Freunden den Weg in unser Land zeigt und die Fenster unter den Zinnen wieder geöffnet werden, um Licht hereinzulassen."

„Und was ist, wenn er älter wird und uns auch vergisst oder in Alpträumen lebt, so wie du? Dann haben wir wieder keine Hoffnung, kein Licht!"

„Dann müssen wir eben dafür sorgen, dass das nicht passiert."

Sie sah ihm gerade in die Augen und sagte leise, nur für seine Ohren bestimmt: „Ich verspreche dir, dass eines Tages eine Frau aus der anderen Welt dich bitten wird, ihr Kind als deinen Nachfolger zu holen."

Ein helles Leuchten in ihren Augen wurde begleitet von einem leisen Lächeln, als sie die Energieströme ihres Körpers für ihn sichtbar werden ließ. Sie kreisten um einen noch sehr kleinen, hellen Fleck, der zwischen ihren Hüften weich geborgen war.

Jareths Augen schimmerten feucht, als Sarah seine unausgesprochene Frage mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Er ließ all seine Liebe sie umhüllen, als er schweigend ihr Versprechen annahm und sie mit tiefer Innigkeit küsste.

Die Kobolde atmeten auf.

„Warum macht er das?" wollte Toby von Hoggle wissen. Hoggle schaute zu seiner alten Freundin auf. „Weil Sarah jetzt die Königin der Kobolde ist."

„Wow, ey!" entfuhr es Toby, als ihm blitzartig klar wurde, welche Möglichkeiten sich ihm durch die neue Position seiner Schwester boten. Allerdings hatte er momentan noch überhaupt keine Lust auf diesen königlichen Kram und so machte er sich leise davon.

Das Königspaar wandte sich leise zum Gehen. „Passt gut auf Toby auf", ermahnte Sarah die Kobolde. „Natürlich!" versicherten sie eifrig und begannen nach ihm zu suchen.

„Toby? TOBY ? Wo steckt der Lausebengel..."

Der Rest ging unter in dem protestierenden Gegacker eines schwarzen Huhnes mit nacktem Hinterteil, das in wilder Panik über den Platz stob.

Ein rauschendes Fest wurde vorbereitet, im Schloss am Rande der Koboldstadt.

Im allgemeinen Bemühen, aus allem nur das Beste herauszuholen und Ordnung zu schaffen, verwandelte sich das ganze Land in ein reißendes, fröhliches Tohuwabohu.

Die Aufräumer hatten alle Hände voll zu tun und jeder Kobold freute sich auf die ihm eigene Art auf das Fest des Abends.

Die große ungemütliche Halle des Schlosses hatte Jareth in den Ballsaal verwandelt, den Sarah aus ihren Träumen kannte. Kristall und Perlen funkelten überall und Tausende von Lichtern glänzten. Silberfäden hingen in anmutigen Bögen von der Decke herab.

Jareth selber stand in weißen, eng anliegenden Hosen, hohen mit Goldstickereien verzierten Stiefeln und einem weißen, an Schultern und Ärmeln mit fließendem Gold und Diamantsplittern besetzen Oberteil, am Fuße der Treppe und wartete auf Sarah.

Toby flitzte, flink wie ein Wiesel, an ihm vorbei. Er trug eine ähnliche Aufmachung in schillernden Blautönen.

Das Licht wurde gedämpft und auf der Treppe erschien Sarah. Sie trug ein weißes Ballkleid, das passend zu Jareths Anzug ebenfalls mit verlaufenden Gold- und Diamantsplittern besetzt war. In ihren Haaren glänzten goldene Sterne, die aufgereiht an Ketten in ihr Haar eingeflochten waren. Ihr Lächeln strahlte heller als jeder dieser Sterne.

Jareth ging ihr entgegen und führte sie in die Mitte des noch immer abgedunkelten Saales. Sarah und Jareth brauchten kein künstliches Licht. Es umgab sie eine Corona winziger, leuchtender Sterne.

Der kurzsichtige Kobold wartete einen Moment, bis sie die Mitte des Saales erreicht hatten, dann rückte er seinen auf Hochglanz polierten Kochtopf zurecht. Er schlug mit dem Stab, der sich fest vorgenommen hatte nicht zu schreien, egal wie weh es tun würde, dreimal energisch auf den Boden. Dann gab er bekannt, dass Jareth sich eine Königin erwählt hatte und dass Sarah in Zukunft gemeinsam mit ihm über die Kobolde herrschen würde.

Außerdem verkündete er Tobys Bestellung zum Botschafter in der Anderwelt.

Unter lautem Applaus und Getöse wurden Hoggle und die Freunde in den Saal geführt. Ludo war sichtlich verlegen und hätte am liebsten ein Loch in den Felsen unter dem Schloss geheult, um sich darin zu verkriechen. Nur Sir Didymus gutes Beispiel gab ihm den Mut, die Sache durchzustehen.

Dann eröffneten Sarah und Jareth den Tanz. Das Fest nahm seinen Lauf.

Spät in der Nacht, kurz vor dem Morgengrauen, führte Jareth Toby und Sarah in die Halle der Könige.

Sterne schienen durch ein Fenster und der Mond erleuchtete sie. Es war das Fenster, das Toby geöffnet hatte. Jareth trat heran und fuhr einmal mit der Hand über das Fenster. Sofort wurde aus dem Fenster eine Tür und auf der anderen Seite standen... ihr Vater und ihre Stiefmutter! Sarah lief auf sie zu und blieb ungläubig stehen. „Sarah!"-„Vati, Mutti!"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Kind. Toby und Jareth haben uns alles erzählt und wir sind damit einverstanden, das du bleibst – auch wenn wir zunächst einige Zweifel hatten. Toby darf euch, wann immer er möchte, besuchen; vorausgesetzt, seine Schulleistungen leiden nicht darunter."

Ihr Vater nickte Jareth zu. „Auch wir werden euch besuchen und dieses Tor bleibt als Verbindung zwischen den Welten immer offen." Jareth nahm sie an die Hand und ging mit ihr auf das Tor zu. „Bringe Toby hinüber!"

Sie nahm ihren kleinen Bruder an die Hand, schritt durch das Tor und flog ihren Eltern in die Arme.

„Kind", sagte ihr Vater leise, „noch kannst du bleiben. Du hast hier immer deinen Platz!"

Sarah schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Ich danke euch, aber mein Platz ist an Jareths Seite."

Der Koboldkönig trat nun auch in die Anderwelt und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Eine schönere Braut habe ich nie gesehen!" schluchzte ihre Stiefmutter in ein Taschentuch. „Aber wie sollen wir dein Verschwinden erklären?"

„Sagt einfach, ich hätte einen exzentrischen, reichen Snob geheiratet und lebe jetzt am anderen Ende der Welt." Sie strich mit der Hand über einen im Wohnzimmer hängenden Spiegel und ein Bild von Jareth und ihr entstand in dem Rahmen.

„Mit dem Bild als Beweis wird dir das jeder glauben."

Der Blick des Koboldkönigs deutete an, das er noch etwas zu der Bezeichnung _‚exzentrischer Snob_' zu sagen hatte.

Sarah versprach noch, ihre Eltern regelmäßig zu besuchen. Dann ging sie, nicht ohne Wehmut, zum ersten Male freiwillig in ihre neue Welt.

Ihre Eltern winkten noch einmal, dann verschwand das Tor und das Sternenlicht schien wieder in den Raum.

Jareth nahm sie in den Arm und hob mit dem anderen vorsichtig ihr Kinn.

„Komm", sagte er leise, küsste sie leicht und führte sie in den noch im Schatten liegenden Teil des Raumes.

Er nahm eine Fackel und steckte sie in einen Halter an der Wand.

Dann zog er Sarah vor sich in seine Arme und legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf ihren Bauch.

Ein Bild wurde erleuchtet. Es war kleiner als die anderen und offensichtlich einmal beschädigt worden. Ein würdevoller Koboldkönig und eine wunderschöne Koboldkönigin blickten in mitternachtsblauen, funkelnden Gewändern auf sie herab. Auch der rot-weiße Strampelanzug war noch zu sehen, aber die Züge des Babygesichtes waren noch nicht gemalt.

„Es ist wunderschön", flüsterte sie. Dann traten sie an _‚ihr'_ nun den Raum erhellendes Fenster heran. Mondlicht flutete herein, als die beiden an der Brüstung standen und über die Koboldstadt hinweg blickten.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, wechselten ihre Gestalt und glitten auf den Schwingen der Nacht hinauf zu den Mare des Mondes.

12


	4. Chapter 4

Labyrinth II – Disclaimer

Ich habe weder an dem Film noch an den Figuren irgendwelche Rechte.

Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben der Geschichten kein Geld.

Ich spiele nur gerne mit ihnen...


End file.
